Legacy of Light
by Madabelle26
Summary: It's time for Lucy to embrace the legacy her mother left behind. And, with the help of a certain sexy pyromaniac, she will learn to do just that. What's the motto of Fairy Academy? T.A.I.L.: Teach, Aid, Inspire and Learn. AU. M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, so, I've had other FF accounts in the past, but this is the first time I'm going to write an M rated. It's kind of new for me, but I've got a fairly concrete plot formed. Hopefully some of you will be willing to stick with me on the adventure. I'm a hardcore NALU fan so I promise there** _ **WILL**_ **be smut. It just might take a little for the plot to build up to it. Please give me a chance! Anyways, nobody thought I was Hiro Mashima in the first place, but in case you did (hi, no one) I don't own FT. (I wish, man there would have been so much kissing at the end *sigh*).**

* * *

" _Mommy!" the little girl squealed, blonde pigtails bouncing excitedly._

 _The tall, elegant woman turned from the fountain, towards the young child._

" _Lucy," She smiled, opening her arms to the young girl._

 _Lucy bounced forward, hopping into her mother's arms. "Can I watch? Can I watch?" Lucy's words were bubbling with excitement, eager for something. She reached around her mother's neck and pulled on a chain. The tinkling of metal filled the air. Lucy followed the chain to clasp around a few golden keys._

 _Her mother laughed, a delightful sound that blended perfectly into the rush of her young daughter's voice. A sort of electricity filled the air as Lucy touched the keys._

" _Oh, just this once!" Lucy cheered with joy as her mother winked at her and lowered her to the rim of the fountain. Lucy stood at the edge, trying to decide if she'd rather stare at the water or her mother. She settled upon her mother as she loosed one of the keys from her necklace, dipping it slowly into the water._

" _Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy looked at the key which pulsed out a golden light before a flash of colors swirled into the form of a beautiful mermaid with blue hair. Lucy jumped up and down, before sitting down on the edge and kicking her tiny feet into the water, splashing the mermaid, gently._

" _Layla!" Aquarius practically growled. "What have I told you about summoning me to play with your stupid brat!" She sounded angry, but there was a gentle fondness in her eyes as she looked at the mother and daughter pair._

" _I'm sorry, Aquarius. But I just can't say 'no' to Lucy's cute face!" Layla reached down to hug her daughter. "Although," she continued, "It's probably a good thing you can. Because, if you spoil Lucy, too, when your key passes to her, I don't think she'll ever grow up."_

 _At that moment, Lucy jumped into the water, completely. She splashed Aquarius, who grumbled, but blushed a little when Lucy suddenly cried out, "Pwetty! Pwetty!" pointing at the mermaid._

 _But, intent upon keeping up her grumpy charade, Aquarius turned to Layla, "I'll only let her call upon my key because you_ ' _re the brat's mom."_

 _Layla laughed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night," she winked. But Aquarius didn't notice, too busy helping a soaking Lucy back up the ledge._

I blink awake, the sun not even peeking through my curtains. Sleep was the one luxury the rich could never seem to afford. My maid bustles around the room and I groan, slightly. Annoyed that I can't even sleep in on my birthday, I try to bury myself under my blankets, but my maid simply rips them from my head.

"Pardon, Miss Lucy, but Lord Jude was quite adamant that you meet him for breakfast within half an hour." A spark of hope rises in my chest. Had my father remembered my birthday, for once? Not quite daring to hope, I leap from bed and busy myself, preparing for the day. I wish I could just put on some shorts and a T-shirt, but father would be scandalized by anything except for _his_ idea of 'my' best. I let my maid lace up a ridiculous corset and tighten the strings on a gown that is far too concealing and poofy.

Once dressed, and exhaling in a burst of anticipation, I leave the room. Part of me wants to run down the stairs, but I know too many of the staff are loyal to father. So, I force my feet to carry me at a gentle pace and enter the dining room, letting the servant at the door announce me to my father.

He sits at the end of the long table, cup of coffee steaming up his glasses slightly as he lifts it to his lips. He pauses, setting it down upon my entrance, as well as the newspaper that rests in his other hand.

"Father," I curtsy, as ladylike as I can manage.

"Lucy," he begins, tone stern, "sit down." As I do so, he signals to a waiting servant who brings out a very healthy looking breakfast (much to my frustration). The food is rather plain, and I am disappointed to see that father _clearly_ didn't remember what day it is.

"Today is a very special day," he begins, and I blink. Perhaps I'd been to quick in my judgement?

"Oh? Is it?" I respond, cautiously, not daring to hope.

"Indeed. For, today I have solidified a contract with Straight Inc. I am pleased to inform you, Lucy, that your future has been settled upon."

Everything inside me goes cold, well except for the rush of bile that tries to leave my mouth. He can't be serious.

"In what way has my future been settled, _father._ " My voice is more venomous than I intend, but I don't exactly regret it.

"Why, through the union of you and the heir to the company, Daniel Straight."

A bitter laugh escapes my lips. Of course, he is serious. "Funny, I don't recall agreeing to any such union." My father's eyes go dark on the opposite end of the table.

"Lucy," He begins, tone warning,

"I can't believe this," I cut in before he can continue. "And here I thought you cared about the fact that it's my _birthday._ " To his credit, it does seem like my words sting, if only the tiniest bit. But I don't care. "I'm not very hungry, not that your latest attempt to slim me down would have filled me anyway," I spit out, pushing aside my plate as I stand.

"Lucy, sit down."

"I don't think I will." And with that, I leave the room. I don't care to hear a single detail of my father's latest business venture. I am not a contract to be drafted and signed. I am a person with feelings and potential. I make my way upstairs, ignoring the furious calls that follow me. I don't even care to move slowly, this time. I run upstairs and begin ripping myself from my dress.

I change, briskly, into the shorts and shirt I'd dreamed of earlier. I move to my dresser and remove some of the clothes within. I push at a board on the bottom, opening up a hidden compartment I'd found years ago. I pull my journal from within and climb back on my bed, writing furiously.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Today my Father proved, again, that he's an arrogant prick, oblivious to any and all feelings outside of his own greed and ambition._

 _I can't even begin to express how_ DONE _I am with this life. I'm sure some people dream of fancy dresses and dozens of empty rooms, servants who wait hand and foot and whatever else comes with this life. But that's only because they don't know what it's really like. Father gets to decide everything I do with my life. The strings of my corset might as well be attached to a puppet master, for all the will I seem to execute on my own life._

 _Today, instead of telling my 'Happy Seventeenth Birthday, Lucy!', Father told me he'd arranged my marriage. I'm absolutely furious. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now, well that's a lie. I know_ EXACTLY _what I'm 'supposed' to do. The thing is, I don't want any part of it. And I can't help escaping the feeling that I'm meant for so much more. Which is horrible because despite hating so many parts of my life, I recognize that I'm lucky to have the luxury I hate so much. I have food (even if it's dietary food, Father is trying to cram down my throat to make me lose weight), clothing, shelter and memories. I have the greatest memories of you, Mom._

 _But even those seem distorted. I had the dream again, last night. The one by the fountain, with the key. I'm still trying to figure out what it means, because it wouldn't repeat so often if it didn't mean_ something. _But, what does it mean?_

 _I wish you were here, mom. I wish you could tell me what I'm supposed to be doing with my life. I've always felt like something was missing. Obviously, you are missing from my life. But, even though nothing is more important than that hole in my life, I get the feeling there's something else._

 _And now, Father is just making that hole worse, taking my future away from me._

 _Please, Mom._

 _Help me know what I should do,_

 _Lucy_

Blinking unshed tears from eyes, I stand and return my journal to its hiding place. I have just finished and stepped away from the dresser when the door opens, my personal maid entering.

"Miss Lucy," she curtsies, once, "Lord Jude demands that you meet in his study, immediately." Groaning I step towards the door. She blinks, eyes wide. "Although, I'm sure we could spare a brief moment to help you change into-"

"No." I push through the door, ignoring her protests. I move through the halls, quickly. Preferring to get this over with sooner, rather than later.

I guess father expected me to need to change because, when I enter his study, he isn't there, yet. Considering the most scandalizing thing I could possibly due to annoy him, I move to his desk and sit down, in his chair, placing my feet on the desk. I pause when I notice the picture of my mom facing me. I remove my feet, opting instead to lean forward and pick up the picture. I stare at my mom's face, tracking her features lightly with my finger. I notice the briefest glint of gold around her neck and pause, looking closer. The picture doesn't go further than the beginning of her breast, but I stare ate the gold of the mostly hidden necklace, curiously. It reminds me of my dream. I put the picture back, slowly. I've never actually sit in my Father's chair before. Unless father has demanded my presence for some sort of audience, I'm never even allowed to enter the study. But, the servants standing watch let me in because of that exact reason. I don't think I've ever made it before him. My curiosity is surging, urging me to take every opportunity offered me in this moment.

Quietly, I slide open one of the drawers to his desk. The majority of what I see look strictly like business papers. But, I see a couple of envelopes. I'm not so much of a snoop that I'd open father's mail. But, I'm surprised to see that the letters bare my name. With a cautious peek towards the door, I slide the letters from the desk and close it, carefully. Not wanting Father to come in, mid read, I search for a way to hide the letters. For once in my life I curse that I'm not wearing more than skimpy shorts and a shirt. There are two envelopes. One is heavy, and I can feel the outline of something inside it, the second is lighter than the first. I carefully shove them into my shirt, tucking them around my breasts, hoping they won't poke out. My heart is pounding.

The door to the office opens and my father snaps, "Get out of my chair," so suddenly I almost faint. But, I do my best to pull off a bratty smirk. I stand, haughtily and internally cheer myself on as my father tightens his jaw at my appearance before looking away.

"What are you wearing?" He snaps.

"Whatever the fuck I want," I practically spit the words at him. Venom enters his eyes as he sits.

"Watch your tongue, Lucy. I didn't raise a child with such vulgar vocabulary."  
"You're right," I agree, seemingly startling him, "you _didn't_ raise me," I finish.

We stare at each other another small moment before he breaks contact with me, digging inside his desk for something. I relax when I realize it is _not_ the same drawer I had been inside. He pulls a large collection of papers from the drawers.

"This," he begins, "is the contract Straight Inc. and Heartfilia Railroads have agreed upon. You will sign them."

I laugh. "You're kidding."

"Lucy, I've tired of your attitude. You _will_ sign the papers, agreeing to marry Daniel Straight and unite our companies and wealth."

"Tell you what, Father. I'll take the papers, and I'll even read through them. _Then_ and only then, will I consider this agreement." His eyes steel.

"I will allow you read them before signing, but mark my words, Lucy, you _will_ sign them." He extends the papers over the desk and I snatch them, clutching them in front of my shirt, just in case one of the envelopes is peeking through.

"Fine. I'll be returning to my room, now." Without waiting for his permission, I turn from the desk and head to my room.

Sometimes, I feel incredibly guilty for the way I speak to my father. I don't exactly like coming off as such a brat, but the day my father recognizes me as an independent woman is the day I'll begin respecting him as my father.

I rush through my bedroom, pushing towards my private bathroom. I never get any real privacy anywhere else. I lock the door behind me, tossing the stupid contract on the counter, before pulling the letters from underneath my shirt. I sit upon the cold tile of the floor and place them on the floor in front of me. One of the letters, the lighter one, has both my name and address and a return address. I recognize it as being of official business. The second letter simply has my name on it, in a beautiful, scrolling script. I turn to this one first.

Tearing it open, I reach inside and pull a simple parchment out, then still as four golden keys fall out, onto the floor.

 _Dearest Lucy,_

 _I can only imagine how you are feeling. The fact that you are receiving these keys and my advice in such a fashion can only mean one thing: I am not there to do this in person. Which means, I have, indeed, passed away._

 _That thought, alone, brings a great sorrow into my heart. The world we live in is hard enough without the love a mother to guide her child. I can only pray that your father has not turned to the grief of my passing and kept the truth from you._

 _Lucy, the world is full of mystery, none greater so than that of magic. Although, more than mystery, magic is the world's most guarded and treasured secret. There are so many kinds that fill the world, kinds I expect you to study hard when your time to attend Fairy Tail comes._

 _Magic is most often an inherited trait, one full of history and tradition._

 _You have this magic inside of you. You might not remember, I may have died while you were to young to recall it, but you, like me before you, have the power to unlock the heavens. I may not be able to guide you personally, any longer. However, you will always have the stars to guide you. To help you do so, I pass along my greatest treasures (aside from you): Taurus, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Cancer. They are each a member of the golden zodiac twelve. And, they are yours to befriend and call upon._

 _You will learn, in time, the importance of friendship. But, may these four help you remember the importance of family. They each can teach you something I would have, had I been there to guide you in person._

 _My sweetest daughter. Know that, no matter what else, your parents, I, love you._

 _May the stars be your constant guide,_

 _Mom._

I stare at the paper, tears dripping from my eyes, joining the faded marks where my mother's own tears had once fallen upon the page. So many questions burn in my mind. I pick up the keys and hold them fast to my heart.

Cautiously I pick up the other envelope, looking closer at the return address. Apparently, the sender of the letter is part of Fairy Tail, whatever that meant. Bursting with curiosity, I slide open the envelope and pull another letter from within.

 _Miss Lucy Heartfilia,_

 _It is with greatest pride that I, Makarov Dreyer, extend an invitation to attend Fairy Tail, Academy for the Gifted. I, and those at my side, recognize in you the stirrings of magic and wish to assist you as you develop your powers, as well as teach you to defend against any powers which would harm you._

 _You are always welcome,_

 _Headmaster Dreyer_

I read through the words a few times before I can no longer deny them. But it isn't the words I am most shocked by. The date of the letter is the bigger shock to me. The letter had been sent two years ago, before my fifteenth birthday. I bite back a scream of frustration that my father has kept such secrets from me as long as he has.

I stand up, on shaking feet, and move back to my room, sliding my dresser in front of the doorway to the hall. I retrieve my journal and slip the letters within its pages. However, I don't return the journal. Instead I place it on my bed. I rummage through my jewelry before settling upon a golden chain. I slip off what had once been upon it and slide the golden keys on, in its place.

I move to my closet and pull out a bag. As quietly as I can manage I fill it with a few simple outfits, stuffing any money or jewelry I had into my purse. Once I feel satisfied that I'm packed, I return to the bathroom, pen in hand. In large letters, I sign the stupid contract sitting on the counter with two words: AS IF.

And, with that final declaration, I proceed to the window and climb down the vines to the ground, the address to Fairy Tail Academy burning in my memory.

* * *

 **If you review and let me know what you think, so far, I'll probably be encouraged enough to update soon. I'll try, regardless, but a little encouragement always goes a REALLY long way with me.**

 **~ M**


	2. Chapter 2

The Heartfilia mansions are located in the northern part of Fiore; Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail, is located in the south. I, knowing I'd never be able to make the journey on the measly collection of jewels I currently possess, travel one city before stopping at a pawn shop. I had packed all the jewelry I could for this reason. Without hesitation I sell my jewelry for as much as the pawn shop owner and I can agree on. The only other stop I make is to grab food. Finally away from Father's critical eye, I gorge myself on the fattiest foods I can find.

Hungry no more, I make my way to the train station. I purchase a one-way ticket (like I'd ever be coming back here) to Magnolia and sit down to wait. I don't have to wait long, thank the light. Eagerly, I find my way inside and prepare for the journey that will take most of the night. Maybe I should be upset that the sun goes down after an hour or two, it certainly makes it a lot harder to see the countryside through the window. But, the night sky, particularly through less populated regions of the country, captures my attention even more. I trace various constellations against the window, the mystery they once held intensifies, now that I know there is something magical to them. Eventually, my eyes begin to close, and I lean against the window, exhausted, letting sleep capture me, my hand unconsciously clasped around my mother's golden keys.

I wake with a start as the train jerks to a stop. I peek out the window to see the shadowy outline of buildings.

"Welcome to Magnolia Station," the conductor states through the speakers.

I stand, eagerly, grabbing a hold of my bag. I exit the train, looking for the time. It's only 5:30 AM. I groan slightly. I may act like a heathen with my father, but I still have manners. It would be quite rude of me to show up at Fairy Tail so early. So, I decide to wander the streets a little, hoping that nothing too dangerous will happen to me in the process.

I can't help but wonder about the keys around my neck. I'm still not even sure which key is which. Well, except for the one that belongs to Aquarius. I've been having the same dream for years, so I'm happy to say that I can at least recognize hers. But, that doesn't mean I _really_ know how to use it. I make my way through the streets, pausing when I see the canal that is running through the middle of town. I remember mom dipping the key inside our fountain. Carefully, I make my way to the water's edge and pull out my keys. The water level is a lot further down than I thought. I can't afford to get soaked at this time, not having a place to dry off. I wonder if I should abort and look for a fountain or puddle. But, I decide to take my chances, beyond curious about the key.

I lean over the edge, doing my best to balance as I push farther down. The key finally brushes the water and I scramble to remember the words from my dream.

Hoping that I've got the words right, I proclaim, "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

I hold my breath, eyes half closed, when the same golden flash of light and other colors, just as in my dream, form into the mermaid I'd thought was nothing more than overactive imagination.

Aquarius stares at me, eyebrows twitching. At first, I think it's in humor, I probably look absolutely demented. But her voice finally snaps out, "Took you long enough, Brat." I let out a partially relieved, partially nervous laugh as I go to move back up.

However, I find I can't quite get my muscles to work anymore. "Um, help?" I ask, nervously?

Aquarius takes one look at me before muttering, "Useless," under her breath.

She moves forward anyway and pushes me back up the wall, hovering at street level. I catch my breath, staring at her.

"You really are absolutely beautiful," I whisper.

"Flattery won't help you, Brat," She snaps, but I notice the smallest signs of a blush.

"I'm so pleased to finally meet you." I stand up as I say this, brushing myself off. I make sure my bag is still sitting on the street.

"Layla passed the key on years ago, what took you so long? Are you so weak that you couldn't even summon us until now?"

"Mother may have passed the keys on, but they were intercepted by Father. I only just discovered their existence, yesterday." My voice probably sounds more bitter than I intend. "I didn't know you were real, I thought my memories were nothing more than dreams. I'm honestly shocked I remember enough of you to have called you forth. I don't even know who is who," I state pathetically, holding the rest of my keys out.

Aquarius looks at me for a brief moment before snapping out, and pointing to each key in turn, "Capricorn, Gate of the Goat, Cancer, Gate of the Great Crab, and Taurus, Gate of the Golden Bull." I study each key as Aquarius tells me their official titles.

"Do I have to summon them through something related to them, since I use water with you?" I ask, curiously.

Aquarius snorts, "They all wish they were that special. No, I'm the only spirit that has a special circumstance tied to summoning. The rest can be opened anywhere. Although, I guess it would be a hassle if you died. So, for now, don't you dare try summoning more than one gate at a time. And make sure to charge up between summons, if you can. I didn't let Layla pass you on only to be sold to some mediocre pawn shop." I hold back my smile. I can already tell Aquarius is more bark than bite.

"I can't thank you, enough."

"Whatever," she snaps, "I expect you to get better at this soon or I'll never be able to last in a fight." I look at her confused before I notice her body fading into a golden mist.

"Until next time, Aquarius," I whisper after she fades completely.

I lift her key back to the chain and pause as I feel a sort of electric hum in the air. I take my hand off the key, once it's in place, and the hum fades away. The same feeling arises as I touch each key. The way my magic responds to the keys fills me with warmth. I can't help but smile as a tiny piece of the hole in my heart seems to fill.

I make my way through town, once more, pausing in wonder to stare at a tall cathedral near the center of town. It is massive, and completely breathtaking. Especially as the sun begins to rise behind it, toughing its spires with a glow that reflects majestically. I've only been in Magnolia a single hour; but already, I know I am going to love it here, that is, if the headmaster lets me stay.

A nervous ball forms inside of me, gnawing at the corners of my heart. I really hope he lets me stay. I slowly take in notice of the various streets, following them as best as I can. I open up my bag, long enough to double check the address on the envelope. I turn a corner, noticing the street sign. A rush of excitement has me turn expectantly. But, no expectations can match the sight I see before me. I know, instantly, that this is Fairy Tail. It doesn't look like any school I've ever seen, before.

For one thing, it's gigantic. But, instead of being wide, it's tall. Multiple stories extend towards the sky, narrowing slightly as they climb. There is a beautiful gated fence, closing off the area. Picturesque carvings line the sides of the gate, arching upwards into a sign. One reason I knew the place instantly was because the words on the sign state: **Fairy Tail Academy** , in big, bold letters. I can see a few other buildings behind the main one, one which I can see has a sign on it, reading: **Fairy Hills**.

I move to the gate, slowly, falling more and more in love with the building each step I take. I don't know what I was expecting, I really don't. But, this is more than the imagination could conjure. I reach the gate and stop. Not sure what to do. I can't see any form of camera or speaker nor are there any form of guards. But, the gate is closed, and I don't know what to do. Figuring it couldn't hurt to reach out and just touch the polished metal, I stretch my fingers out. The second my skin brushes against it an electrical charge fills the air. I jump back, fearing that I've just electrocuted myself. But, the gate merely swings open, as if my touch beckoned it do so.

Biting back the part of me that is scared of getting called a trespasser, I step through. The gate swings shut behind me. Maybe I should be less scared of accusations and more scared of assassinations, I muse, nervously. I step forward, inching towards the massive building in front of me. I climb the few steps to its door and knock. 7:30 AM isn't too early, right? The doors push open, just like the gate, and I peer inside.

The first thing I notice is an aroma. The heavenly scent of bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes fills the air. My stomach grumbles in hunger. The room is still slightly dim, but I notice tables scattered around the open area of the room. The only real light streaming into the room comes from what appears to be a bar, well a doorway behind a bar. The light trickles over the floor, almost like a pathway meant for me. I glance back around the room, quickly. I notice a curtained area, with a raised platform, a stage? There is also the sign of a staircase at the far end of the room. The room is tall, with the hint of balcony's up above. My nose and eyes return to the pathway of light and I find myself moving forward.

As I get closer I can hear the sizzle of oil on a pan as well as the hum of a woman. "Hello?" I call, tentatively. The humming stops.

"Natsu! I swear, if that's you! You know the rules," The doorway swings open, "Nobody in the great hall until – oh!" A breathtakingly beautiful woman stares at me. She is wearing a long maroon dress, all bows and frills. An apron rests over the front, a few oil splatters marking the otherwise flawless fabric. The woman has long hair, which is a mix between silver and white, with just the tiniest hint of lavender. Her bangs are tied back, freeing up her porcelain face, big blue eyes staring at me in shock. Then she giggles, "You're not Natsu!"

I laugh, nervous and apologetic. "No," I look back behind me, "I didn't mean to barge in, its just the gate and the door, they both were open."

Mira blinks before an even bigger smile lands on her face. "I see. Well, I'm Mirajane Strauss! I'm both the resident cook and Master of Transformation! And, you are?"

"Lucy! Lucy Heart- Lucy." My response is broken up and I decide against giving my full last name.

"Well, Lucy, call me Mira. I imagine you're exhausted from your journey. If you sit down, I'll make you a plate before calling for the headmaster."

"Are you sure? How did you know I traveled to come here?"

She smiles with a small laugh, once more. "Well, besides the fact that you have a bag and look dusty? Nobody gets past the gate who isn't supposed to be here." I open my mouth to question her, but she just beckons me forward. "Sit."

I do as I'm told, not quite understanding what's happening. It's a relief to sit down and after a few moments, an even bigger relief to be eating. Mira brings out a large plate, full of every food my father refuses to let me eat for breakfast. There's also a large mug of Hot Chocolate. I mumble my thanks before greedily digging in to the pile of food on the plate. Mira smiles when I start eating.

"Well, now that the food is cooked, and you are eating, I'll go ahead and inform the master of your arrival. You sit down here and enjoy the food." I nod, mouth full as she begins to walk away. She pauses though, a glint in her eyes. "Just make sure nobody, particularly a pink haired mischief maker, enters the kitchen." And with that, she skips off to find the headmaster.

I continue digging into my plate for a small moment, almost burning my tongue on the hot chocolate. Then, I hear the smallest creak behind me. I turn around, startled. There is a brief flash and somebody's hand is over my mouth, keeping me from speaking. I look upwards, beyond startled. At first all I can see is a pair of tan abs, and a belt buckle. Then, whoever it is in front of me begins to crouch down. I follow the trail of a white scarf as it moves downwards, leading me to the most surprising face I could have imagined.

The boy in front of me has pink hair, not red, not brown, _pink._ I feel my eyes widen. But, I still can't say anything as the boy continues to cover my mouth. The eyes looking into mine, somewhat confused, are a mix of olive green and black. They may look confused; but overall, they are mostly narrowed in what can only be described as mischief. The scent coming off of the boy is just like the first few seconds after you light a candle, all smoke and char. But, underneath the smoky scent is something husky and warm. And then his mouth opens, revealing a glistening set of teeth, his canines curving down into fangs.

"Shh," he whispers, "I don't know who you are, but stay quiet! If Mira catches us we're dead!" He suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me with him, pausing just long enough to grab some sausage off my plate and cram it into his mouth. He yanks me with him and outside of the building.

"Wait," I try to say, as he pulls me into the morning sun, but he glares back at me, mouth full. I shut my mouth and follow him. He pulls me around to the side of the building before finally stopping.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Who even are you?"

"What are you talking about?" I grumble, annoyed. I think of the cocoa waiting for me inside and my mouth waters. "It really isn't your business. But, my name is Lucy and I-"

"Luigi. Got it." I feel my teeth slam shut in frustration. _Luigi?!_ "Well, Luigi, you should know that eating breakfast before everyone else is a capital offense in Mira's book. I don't really know what you were doing, but you're really lucky you aren't dead, right now."

"If it's a capital offense, why were you in there?" I can tell immediately I've hit the nail on the head. A light blush dusts over the boy's cheeks and his hand goes behind his head, sheepishly.

"I was hoping to catch popsicle dick inside." My brows furrow in confusion.

"I don't even want to know what you're talking about. For the record, Mira gave me breakfast as well as strict instructions not to let a 'particular pink haired mischief maker' into the kitchen. You wouldn't happen to know who Mira was referring to, would you?" My voice is dripping with sweet sarcasm at the end. My eyes drift up to his hair, my finger following before I even know what I'm doing, and I lightly tug on the end.

"My hair is _not_ pink!" He suddenly huffs out, pushing my hand away, "It's _salmon._ "

I burst into laughter, "Sure thing, Pinky," I tease him before turning back towards the door. His arms suddenly bolt out, blocking me from moving, trapping me.

"You're not seriously going back in there, are you?" He inquires, eyebrow raised. His body is giving off a strange heat, and I find myself wanting to inch closer.

"Yup! I have a breakfast to finish, after all." I try to push his arm aside, but muscles jump to life in his bicep, refusing to budge. I go to push again, but instead find my fingers curling around his upper arm. _So hard,_ I think, surprised. I look back up at the mysterious boy, trying to hide the approval in my eyes. He's giving me the funniest look. I feel like his eyes are drawing me in, but to where I'm not sure. What were we talking about? I bite my lip, as I so often do when deep in thought, and his eyes follow the action. A hunger suddenly sparks into them and I find myself rooted to the spot. _What is happening?_ I've never felt so, captivated by a look. But as the boy's mouth opens to say something I find myself drawn to the way his lips move. The way his arms stretch out on either side of me excites me, somehow. Instead of feeling panicked, I feel thrilled. I feel the need to move, not away from him but towards him. I'm about to do so when I hear the main door opening.

"Lucy?" Mira calls. I push against the chest in front of me, using our mutual surprise to my advantage. The boy moves backwards, and I push past him to run around to the front. Mira smiles when she sees me, but her face turns to a glare when she sees the boy.

"Natsu! I hope you weren't pestering Lucy!"

"Natsu?" I ask Mira, smiling inside to hear the boys name. "Oh, pinky?" I continue, searching for an excuse, "Nope! I was just doing my job and keeping him out of your kitchen! He is the pink haired mischief maker you referred to, is he not?" I ignore his statements of protest as I move to reenter the building. Mira laughs.

"Oh, that he is!" Mira and I enter the building once more, but she puts a hand out to stop Natsu. "Don't even think about it! You know the rules!" And with that she slams the door in his face. I laugh.

"Why does Luigi get to go in, then?" His muffled complaints reach us.

"Luigi?" Mira asks, eyebrow raised.

"If you ask me, your mischief maker has a few screws loose," I state. Mira just laughs.

"I've no doubt!" She smiles at me before stating, simply, "Master Makarov is waiting on the second floor. If you go up the stairs," she points to the staircase, "and to the right, you'll find his office. You can finish your food once you're done speaking with him. I'll go keep it warm." I nod, gratefully and, after stopping to grab my bag, I walk across the big room to follow her instructions.

I knock on the office, once I find it, and a voice calls from within, "Come in!" I push open the door.

A large desk sits opposite me. However, instead of giving me a feeling of pomp arrogance like my father's study always does, this room is inviting. A small man with a large white mustache gestures to one of two chairs in front of his desk and beckons me sit down. I do so, setting my bag on the second chair.

"My name is Headmaster Dreyar," The man states once I'm seated. "Would you do me the honor of telling me your name?"

I pause for only a second before cautiously whispering, "Lucy. My name is Lucy."

Makarov's eyes widen, and he asks, suddenly, "Heartfilia?" I look up at him and nod, nervously. "So," he begins, "Layla's daughter has finally found her way home." I blink at hearing my mother's name.

"You knew my mother?" I ask, cautiously.

"Indeed, child. Layla was one of my students, many years ago. However, I had almost given up hope that I'd have the opportunity to assist you in the same way." I probably look confused because he continues, "What brings you here, Lucy?"

I reach for my bag and pull his letter from my journal. "This," I answer simply, handing it over to him. He nods at it, not even bothering to pick it up. "I discovered this, yesterday, along with a letter from my late mother. They have been in my father's thieving possession." I pull the necklace from my neck and place it upon the desk, gently. "I had begun to write the few memories of my mother and her keys off as dreams." Makarov looks at me sadly for a moment before nodding, gently.

"They are not dreams, Lucy. You, as your mother before you, are a wizard, a celestial wizard, to be precise. Have you managed to activate any of the keys?" I nod slowly.

"Aquarius, the Water Bearer. I remembered, briefly, a memory of my mother doing the same and summoned Aquarius from the canal this morning." He smiles, pleased.

"As dangerous as it is to attempt magic without guidance, I am pleased to hear you were successful. The Heartfilia women have long had a history of celestial prowess. Although, I am grieved to hear of your father keeping your mother's legacy from you."

"As was I," I agree, simply.

"Only those with magical blood can enter the grounds, here at Fairy Tail Academy. There are wards surrounding the entire complex. Furthermore, only those who have been invited may pass through the gate. I have long hoped you would find your way to us. I promised your mother you would always be welcome here, hence the invitation in your letter."  
I nod, grateful. "What is this place, Master Makarov?"

He smiles, "This, my dear, is Fairy Tail Academy, more commonly referred to as just Fairy Tail. Here, students of magic can come and learn from the best, both how to increase their magic and defend against that which would harm them. Most students begin their studies at fifteen. But, if my knowledge is correct, you are now seventeen, are you not?"

"And a day," I nod, smiling.

"As I thought. Well, your age would place you with the third years but your experience with the first years. It doesn't seem right to hold you here until your 20th birthday. But I don't want you to be overwhelmed by the studies."

"Wait, so you're going to let me stay?" I don't mean to interrupt him, but my voice blurts out.

"Of course, Lucy. This is where you belong. Unless, that is, you'd rather not?"

"Of course not! I'd love to stay! And if it's a matter of studying, I promise I'll work hard! I've been home schooled for the last several years but managed to stay on top of each topic. I know how to push myself!" My words are tumbling from my lips, excitement bubbling up at the thought that I might not be kicked out, just yet.

"Well then," Makarov states with a smile, "Let's start you off with the third years. If it becomes too much to handle we can always pull you back. And, I'm sure we can arrange an extra class to help you learn the basics. Furthermore," he pauses, turning behind him to grab a couple of books from his shelf, "If you're as good at self-teaching as you say, you may use these books to teach you some basic knowledge." He hands me the books and I take them, eagerly.

Makarov looks to his clock. "8:45, good. Breakfast will begin in fifteen minutes. When everyone is ready to eat, we'll do some quick introductions, and I'll arrange for a tour with a few of our students so that you can learn the ropes. Once I've had a chance to speak with some of the teachers and consult with Mira, we will be sure to inform you of your daily schedule. Now, off with you." He smiles at me, warmly. "Oh, and Lucy," he states when I reach the door, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **Wow! Two chapters in one day! I'm having a rare day of intense creative juices, with a surprising amount of free time to explore! Who knows, If I keep this up, you may even get** _ **THREE**_ **chapters, today!**

 **ALSO! Shoutout to Galp and Morenoel! Reviews make my heart happy, and a happy me means I'll probably feel like writing. You got your Natsu introduction, Galp! He's also my favorite of all time. Like, if any fictional character could be real and in my life I would pick Natsu, hands down, every time. But then, I'd actually probably hate my life because I would just** _ **WANT**_ **him…. But I love NALU so much that I don't think I could ever act on it because I'd feel like I'm betraying Lucy.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for liking my story, guys! I'm excited to keep writing!**

 **~ M**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is going to start out a little differently than other chapters. I promise the explanations are not random. Makarov gave Lucy a book, and the first section of this chapter is what she is reading. The explanations will help you lovely readers understand the divisions within the Academy, as well as why certain mages will be classified in the way that they are. So, without further ado:**

* * *

After exiting Makarov's office, I decide to sit down and read a little. Magic is so new to me and I can't wait to learn as much about it as possible. I sit down on the stairs and crack open the textbook Makarov had given me.

 **Introduction:**

 _The forces of magic are mysterious and complex. However, the fields of study and specialties are best divided in six separate classes: Transformation, Conjuration, Maker, Alteration, Elemental and Summoning. Each class has its strengths and weaknesses and each division has a set of complimentary types as well as uncomplimentary types. These characteristics will be explained in a later chapter._

 **Transformation:**

 _The transformation class is characterized by an ability to use magic to transform or shift one's physical form, including but not limited to their armor and weapons. Mages who practice beneath this class practice many different forms of magic. But one common trait that all higher-level transformation mages share, is an enhanced ability, mirroring the transformation of their choice. A requip (or armor/weapon shifting) mage who activates a weapon with high speed will also find their own speed increased. A beast soul transformation, altering the form of a mage to that of a beast, will mirror any enhancements shared by the beast. For example, if the beast has scales of diamond, the mage will have that same physical enhancement, or armor level protection. And, so forth._

 **Conjuration:**

 _The conjuration class is characterized by an ability to use magic to alter the written word or art, changing its reality or state. It is a class which requires both great skill and talent as well as mental prowess. Some mages who practice under this class of magic, known as Solid Script mages, have been known to write words, which take on the quality of their meaning. The word fire will be comprised entirely of fire; the word air will be made up of this element and act accordingly. Other mages who practice under this type have been known to paint a picture and bring said picture to life. The written word and drawn image shift from a theoretical reality, entering this sphere. Another type of mage under this category can write enchantments or runes that will act according to their coding. The words themselves may not shift as with Solid Script mages, but the combination of words will create a new reality or state, within their bounds. One other common type of conjuration magic is card magic, through which a mage can make the concept of a card burst into reality. However, whereas art mages draw things to life, card magic is capable of capturing and containing the currently living._

 **Maker:**

 _The Maker class is characterized by an ability to use magic to summon forth and manipulate a particular form. For example, some maker mages can manipulate memories, bringing to life and form the memory in their mind. Other maker mages are limited to a specific elemental combination, such as Ice or stone. But, even within these combinations, differences can be found. Some of the maker mages can give their forms a lifelike quality, others will be limited to still form manipulations._

 **Alteration:**

 _The Alteration class is characterized by an ability to use magic to the manipulation or alteration of the state, strength, or reality of something. Alteration is often confused with transformation magic, but there is still a fundamental difference. One major difference is that while transformation mages focus their changes on themselves, alteration mages focus on the area outside of themselves. For example, some mages can alter the composition of a person or thing, breaking a whole down to individual parts. Others can manipulate the state of a person or being, such as through paralysis. Other alteration mages can alter the moment in time of a particular thing, for example they can make a seed grow rapidly, manipulating its movements and form. Other mages can take a person or object in their current moment of time and push it forward or back along it's natural timeline._

 **Elemental:**

 _The Elemental class is characterized by an ability to use magic to consume, produce and utilize a particular element. The rarest type of elemental magic is that of the dragon and god slayers. These mages have learned the secret arts behind their element and can use them in a way that is unique to their sub-classification (dragon or god slayer). However, the subclasses of these mages are just as important as the elemental class as a whole. You can find information on the subclasses in their own, later chapters. While the consumption of the elements in questions are a key defining factor to these mages, the consumption can be different depending upon subclass. Some mages might use a lacrima or object as a means of consumption. Others might be made up fundamentally of the element and contact with their element might be all the consumption required. However, the most traditional form of consumption is a dietary method, in which certain mages can physically eat their element to refuel. These mages have also been known to consume, on occasion, multiple elements. However, there have always been negative side affects to this action and a high-risk factor involved._

 **Summoning:**

 _The summoning class is characterized by an ability to use magic to summon and control spirits or objects. The rarest and oldest form of summoning magic is that of Celestial Wizards. These wizards use objects, keys of either a golden or silver color, to summon forth spirits from the celestial realm. However, wizards who can summon and control souls of any form can be considered mages of the summoning class. However, this is not to be confused with the transformation class, who can mimic the form and personality of souls they have encountered in the past. While the rarest of celestial wizards have been capable of enhancing their own abilities by adopting certain characteristics of their current summoned spirit (in some ways_ SIMILAR _to a requip mage) the adoption is dependent upon the summoning of the spirit to fuel said adaptation._

"You weren't kidding when you said you knew how to study, were you, Lucy?" I look up at Master Makarov who stands over me, a ridiculous grin painting his features.

I smile, "Not at all. And It's a good thing, too, because this is absolutely fascinating!" Makarov laughs.

"I think you may be my only student, well, besides Levy, who is entertained by a textbook."

"Levy?" I ask, curiously.

"Yup! She's our only solid script mage."

"Script magic . . . so, conjuration?" I ask, nervously.

Makarov looks at me, impressed. "Indeed, Lucy. And if you keep up like this, you might just challenge her position as biggest bookworm." A rush of pride swells over me with his words.

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"I've no doubt. Luckily for you, It's just about nine, and Mira is about to officially open the doors for breakfast. There will be a few stragglers, there always are. But, the majority of students should be waiting to eat." Makarov held out his small hand and lifted me from the step. I followed him, anxiously down and into the grand hall.

Just as Makarov had said, Mira was approaching the door. She turned at the sound of our arrival. "Ah! Lucy! I suppose you can finish your breakfast with the rest of the students!" She turns to the door and opens it.

Even though I haven't been here long, the second the doors open I half expect to see Natsu come running in. While his is the first head I see, he doesn't make it through the doors. Another boy, with dark hair, stands shoulder to shoulder with him in the doorway. They both try to push through, the second the door opens.

"I was here first, icicle brain!" Natsu blurts, pushing against the other.

"I don't give a shit, pyro pants!" The other boy pushes back.

"Pyro pants? That's the best you've got? You don't even have pants, so that's pretty lame!" Sure enough, the other boy isn't wearing any pants. Strange, I didn't even see him take them off.

"What the fuck!?" The boy screams, but he doesn't let his boxers distract him from keeping Natsu from entering the building.

"Maybe you should make some suspenders out of all your ice, then you might actually stay dressed!"

"Would you two stop arguing and just get inside the damn building?" a voice calls from outside the doors.

Perfectly in sync, the two boys flip around to yell at the unknown person, screaming, "Shut up!" Then, realizing their harmony they turn to each other once more and shove, harder.

Suddenly a shadowy figure appears behind them, shoving their heads together. "What have I told you two idiots about fighting?!" The voice, despite it's low and serious tone is distinctly female. The person shoves past the two boys, violently, and, like the cork on a bottle, once she's through, the rest of the crowd come bursting in. The two boys who had been fighting over first place, are the last inside.

Several people stop in their tracks when they see me, staring my way in confusion. Then Natsu notices me.

"'S up, Luigi!" He calls, before heading to the bar to dig into some food.

If the crowd was confused before, now they are perplexed. I hear a few people whisper 'Luigi' in an attempt to make sense of the ridiculous name.

Makarov turns to me, "Is there a reason Natsu thinks your name is Luigi?"

"Other than the fact that he's a moron?" I retort.

Makarov, snorting a bit, whispers back, "I've never heard such an accurate explanation for his actions. I take it you two have met?"

"If by met, you mean he tried to break into the kitchen and found me eating, assumed I was a thief and dragged me out of the building, then yes. We've met." Still laughing, Makarov moves in front of me.

"Listen up, brats!" He yells. Everyone but Natsu stops what they are doing and turns to him. "It's my pleasure to announce that we have a new member of Fairy Tail!" He gestures to me. "Everyone give a warm welcome to Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" I cringe a little, inside at the sound of my last night. But, I suppose my secret is probably safe here, if anywhere.

Loud cheering echoes around the room. A few people near me, curiously.

"Eat breakfast but be prepared for a brief assembly to help instruct our latest addition before the normal routine begins!" And, with that, Makarov bounces off towards Mira, probably just as hungry as the rest of the crowd.

The shadowy figure who had promptly put an end to Natsu and the other boy's tomfoolery reaches my side first. She reaches her hand out before I can even blink.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy. My name is Erza Scarlet." Her hair, just like her surname, is a deep scarlet color. She is dressed in an odd combination of a blue skirt and a breastplate of shiny armor.

I accept her hand, "Thank you, Erza. I'm truly excited to be here." We smile at each other for a small moment, before she tilts her head and asks,

"Do I even want to know why Natsu called you Luigi?

I laugh, "Probably not, and I really don't even understand it, myself. Although I'm curious what was up with his and the other boy's fight to get in first."

Her eyes become venomous as she turns to stare at the two boys in question, now arguing over a piece of sausage. "Natsu! Gray!" She yells there way. Both go ramrod straight at her outburst, slinging an arm around one another.

"Yes, Erza?" They chime out in perfect sync. (For all their fighting they do seem to be synchronized more often than not).

"Do I need to come over there?" Erza threatens. They shake their heads with stupid grins on their faces. Erza turns back to me. "The other boy is Gray Fullbuster. I've been solely responsible for keeping those two from fighting for the last several years."

As Erza says Gray, a girl with very long, very light blue hair looks up. When she sees Erza talking to me her eyes grow almost more threatening than Erza's had been before. She moves forward.

"Why is Lucy asking about Gray sama?! Juvia will not tolerate another love rival!"

"Juvia? Who's Juvia?" I ask, confused.

Erza looks at Juvia, rolling her eyes. "She is. I suppose there are two things you need to know about Juvia. She always talks in the third person, and she's madly in love with Gray." I nod my head, trying to understand.

"Why do you think I'm a love rival?" I ask Juvia, seriously confused.

"Juvia heard love rival asking Erza about Gray sama." I look over at Gray who has somehow lost his shirt, now.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, Juvia. I'm not exactly into strippers." Although, looking next to Gray at Natsu, I can't help but wishing that he would lose his shirt, too. Startled at my own thoughts, I blush and turn back to the others. Erza is giving me a strange look but I seem to have slightly appeased Juvia.

Another girl moves forward. She too has light blue hair, but hers is significantly shorter and pulled back by an orange headband. "I'm so pleased to meet you, Lucy! Mine name is Levy!"

I perk up at this news. "Levy? Then, you're the Solid Script Mage! Master Makarov was telling me all about you!" I practically gush at her.

She blushes, "Really? I have no idea why he would, but I'm flattered!"

"Well, don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time to get to know one another, I'm sure everything he said about you is true." We smile at one another for a quick moment. I look across the room and see Natsu digging into a plate. "But, If you'll excuse me I have to take care of something." She nods briefly. I walk past a few other people, but I head straight for Natsu.

Once there, I dart my hand onto his plate and snatch a piece of sausage. His hand darts out to grab onto my wrist, but despite some ridiculous reflexes, he's too slow. I shove it into my mouth.

"What the hell was that for," He blurts glaring at me, although his eyes widen when he sees that it's me.

"That," I lean down, smirking, "Is payback for the piece you stole from _me_ earlier." I raise my eyebrow in challenge. He stares at me, not backing down that easily.

"This doesn't make us even," he blurts out. "The sausage war is just beginning."

I giggle, "The sausage war?"

He nods, seriously, "You heard me: the sausage war. From now on out, you better protect every link of sausage you come across or you'll be sorry."

"Well then," I begin, "The same goes for you." I dart my other hand out before he can stop me and grab two more links off his plate, running away as I shove them into my mouth.

"Why you little-" He starts to run after me. I dodge him, weaving around other people and tables. A part of me is in shock. I'm brand new to this place and already causing a scene. But, as I turn around and see his confusingly attractive pink head chasing me down, I find that I don't care. We end up staring at one another, on the opposite ends of a table. When I move right, he moves left, cutting me off and vice versa.

"Get over here, Luigi," he growls.

"After you, Pinky," I tease him, back.

A fire lights in his eyes, like a real fire. "My hair is _not pink!"_ he snaps.

"My name is not Luigi!" I snap back. We stare each other down before a smirk crosses his lips.

"Sure, it isn't, Luigi." And then, before I know it, he's leaping over the table and I'm being tackled.

We hit the floor and I shriek out, "What they _hell,_ Natsu!" He just leans back and smirks at me.

"You asked for it, Lucy! I can't believe you took all of my sausage!"

"You started it! Who declares a freaking sausage war?" He laughs, loudly.

"I do, and don't you ever forget it."

"Whatever," I grumble, trying to push against his ridiculously perfect abs, "Can you get off of me, now?"

"Hmm," he muses, "I don't think I want to."

I glare at him, before smirking wildly. "Erza!" I suddenly call out, "Natsu won't leave me alone!" His eyes go cold in fear.

"You didn't," he whispers, terrified. But before I can react, two metal clad arms reach down and yank him off of me.

"How dare you assault a _lady,_ Natsu!" Red eyes, almost as red as the hair that frames them, glare at Natsu, before a hand punches forward to knock him out.

An intense feeling of guilt comes over me but I brush it aside, _he started it,_ I try justifying. Erza balances Natsu over one of her shoulders before bending slightly to offer me a hand.

Once I'm firmly on my feet, Erza speaks once more. "I apologize for Natsu's terrible behavior," Erza begins, "I will make absolutely certain that he learns his lesson." I shiver a little at her tone.

I've been in this place for less than three hours and already I'm learning who not to mess with.

"Don't worry about it, Erza. I'm pretty sure he already has." She gives me an uncertain look, but nods once, before moving Natsu's unconscious body back to his seat. She plops him down and moves back to her own table where, surprisingly, no assorted meets lay in wait. Instead, what looks to be a strawberry cake is centered on her plate and once seated, she delicately takes a bite.

Once my eyes are off of her, and I've had a chance to brush off any dust I might have gathered on the floor, I take a second to look around. Any eyes that were on me in shock are now trained on their plates. I notice Juvia trying to cuddle up to Gray. The headmaster is still at the bar, seemingly flirting with Mira, a very disturbing thought. I spot Levy sitting with two other boys, although she keeps looking away from them towards a far-off table, where a tall boy, with thick long black hair sits, eating _his silverware?_ I shake my head a little at that but keep looking over the room. One girl with brown hair is sitting on top of a table, drinking out of what looks to be, I kid you not, a keg. There are so many people that I don't even know where to look anymore. But, satisfied that I'll have time, later, I move over to the bar.

"If I didn't know any better, Lucy," Mira chirps, "I'd say you and Natsu have been friends for years." I blush at her comment, equally puzzled by our comfortable behavior with one another, especially considering he didn't even know my name ten minutes ago.

But, I shrug, not really knowing how to respond. She just smiles at me, ignoring a comment from the headmaster, a very inappropriate comment I am disturbed to hear come out of his mouth.

She smiles, good naturedly, but then warns him, "I'd be careful if I were you, your grandson just walked in."

I turn around and look at the door where three new people have just entered the building.

The first one is tall, and so ripped I don't even know where to look to make sense of his ridiculous proportions. His hair is bright yellow, and a scar shaped like a lighting bolt cuts down one of his eyes.

The second is equally tall, but where the first gives off an aura of brawn, the second exudes brains. His hair is long and a pale green color. He has what looks to be a dagger in a sheath around his waist and a long button up coat trails towards the floor.

The final of the trio is the strangest of the three. He wears what looks to be a warrior's helmet over his head, the only thing that is really visible about him being a ridiculously long tongue. I feel weird noticing such an unusual thing about the man, but every time he talks it's the most noticeable thing. Well, besides the things following him. Several mug shaped items are floating around his head. As the three walk forward, his arms remain crossed over his chest, like he's too cool for anything here.

The first heads straight over to Mira, leaning over the bar to kiss her. "Smells amazing, Mira." Then, he turns to Makarov. "Morning, Pops."

Makarov gives a slight incline of his head in recognition, "Laxus." I wonder if he is gruff because he's jealous his grandson has the affection of the beautiful Mirajane. Which is seriously weird for somebody's grandpa to care about.

Laxus looks my way, "Who's the blonde?" The fact that he just talked over me as if I wasn't there annoys me to no end.

"'The blonde' is named Lucy," I state. He blinks.

"Lucy? As in Heartfilia?"

"Yes," I respond slowly, "But how did you know that?"

"Well, Laxus here will be taking over for me, someday. As such he's privy to all the little details other aren't. He's been aware of your existence as a potential for the last year or so."

"A potential?" I ask, confused.

"A potential student," Mr. Tongue states, coming up to my side.

"Or a potential problem," Brainy adds.

Mira, noticing my confused look, turns to each of the men. "Lucy, meet Freed" she points to the one with the long green hair, "and Bixlow," she points to the other.

I give a small curtsy out of habit, "Pleasure to meet you," I mumble.

"All three of these men are teachers here. Laxus is in charge of the elementals, Freed oversees the conjuration students, and Bixlow there, would be in charge of the summoners, if we had any." Mira finished her summary with a smile.

"The summoners?" I ask, excited. Bixlow nods, once. "Well, then. It's your lucky day!" I proclaim, excited. I pull the chain of keys out from below the hem of my shirt and wiggle them for the small group to see. "I do believe celestial wizards fall under the category of summoning, do they not?"

The teachers all seem to perk up at my revelation. "There you go again, Lucy," Makarov states, "Proving that you'll have no trouble catching up." I smile, once more ecstatic to receive his praise.

"Alright!" Bixlow cheers, "I finally get to do more than teach defense!"

"Celestial magic is rare, indeed," Freed states. "I'm impressed you have as many golden keys as you do, at so young an age."

"I can't profess to be responsible for their acquisition. The keys belonged to my mother, and I only just learned that magic is real, yesterday." All of the eyes around me widen, surprised.

"I'm sure it's been a hectic day, then," Mira states. "If you'd like I can fix you up a remedy or two for headaches, as I've no doubt the stress of what you've been through will catch up with you sooner, rather than later."

"That would be wonderful," I accept with a sincere smile.

"Not as wonderful as an extra helping of sausage would be," a grumpy voice states from behind me.

"Oh dear," I state, "Ready to lose again, so soon, Natsu!" I taunt.

Natsu hands his plate over to Mira, who apparently had moved the remains of breakfast back into the kitchen. She pushes through the doors and disappears for a moment.

"I can't believe you sent Erza after me," Natsu grumbles, lips pulling into a pout.

"And I can't believe you tackled me."

"Now, now, kids," Mira hums, pushing back into the room with a tray. On it sits both Natsu's plate and my own from earlier, as well as my cocoa. I notice that each plate has an equal amount of sausage piled on it. "How about a temporary cease fire?"

I look at Natsu, "I'll agree if he does."

He appraises me, before slowly nodding his head. "But only a temporary one." Giddily I take my plate at the same time Natsu does his.

"Come on, Luigi," he tilts his head, "Let's go finish breakfast."

"Really? Again with the Luigi? I thought we'd finally made progress!"

"That was before you sent Erza after me," He winks at me and I roll my eyes but turn to follow him, saying a quick goodbye to the teachers and headmaster.

We make it back to his table where, surprisingly, nobody else is currently sitting. I sit across from him, not fully believing he'll leave my sausage alone. Once seated, I take a long sip of the hot chocolate, a small moan escapes my lips at the taste.

"You're weird," Natsu states, mouth full of sausage.

"Says the guy with pink hair."

"How many times do I have to tell you? My hair is not,"

"I know; I know. It's _'salmon',_ " I finish, mockingly.

"Don't you forget it!" He confirms, adamantly.

We eat in silence for the smallest moment before he tilts his head, "So what's your story, Luigi?"

I look up at him, annoyed, "Call me my real name and you might just get some answers."

He sighs, dramatically. "Fine. What's your story, LUCY?" he says my name so loudly I see several heads around the room pop up, curiously.

I groan, "I didn't say scream my name."

"You're right, you said to 'call' it. So, I did." My lips twitch at his clever retort, there's no way he just beat me in words.

"Are you always so obnoxious?" The words slip out before I can stop them.

He just shrugs. "Depends on who you ask."

"I asked you."

"Well, then I'll happily tell you that _no._ I don't think I'm obnoxious at all." I roll my eyes.

"Fair. And if I asked Erza?"

"No way. You are not dragging her into this _twice_ in one day."

"Okay, then. I'll just ask her tomorrow." We stare at each other for a brief second before bursting into laughter. This whole thing was getting ridiculous.

"You're weird, Lucy. But that just means you're going to fit in, here." Natsu finally offers.

I smile at him, before noticing his hand inching ever closer to my plate.

"Don't even think about it," I hiss, "We called a cease fire,"

"Yeah, but only a temporary one," He reminds me.

"If I give you a link, will you let me finish the rest of my breakfast in peace?"

"Make it two, and you've got a deal."

I hand him three.

* * *

 **You can thank Galp and Morenoel for the third update, today. I'm telling you, when you review, I want to keep writing. It's not that I'm planning on disappearing or anything. It's just, when I have a free day like today and people are encouraging, I want to say thank you in the only way I can: writing more! I'm officially exhausted and considering I wrote almost 12000 words today, I think it's time for me to sleep.**

 **Enjoy the latest section!**

 **(I'm too tired to read through it a second time, right now, but I'll proofread extensively later)**

 **~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm seriously sooo sorry for taking two weeks to upload! I've had weddings I had to attend and my family is moving so I've had to help out with getting the house ready to list and all that (NOT fun). But, I've been taking every spare minute I could find to write. And this chapter actually took a LOT of work. Maybe it's because I'm studying to be a teacher, but I felt very determined to create an extensive school schedule for every year and plan out the building. No...I didn't use minecraft to try out ideas... what? I also definitely didn't create a pie chart and spreadsheet to create the magical classifications and class schedule... I'd ne .. ok I did. So what? I take my stories seriously! But, that definitely means I've put in a lot of work. Man, you guys should see my document just for notes and planning. It's like ... a good 4,00 words by itself. Anyways, I have another chapter already in the works so either late tonight or early tomorrow you should get the next chapter. But, for now, ENJOY!**

* * *

Natsu and I manage to eat the rest of our breakfast in relative silence. However, as I'm taking my last bites, the door bursts open, and a small shape zips through the air.

"Naaaaaatsu!" It cries, smacking into said person's chest, "You didn't wake me up!" I stare as the shape begins to take form in my eyes. A blue cat with _wings_ snuggles into Natsu's chest. "I had to wait for Carla and Wendy to come find me!" I turn at his statement and notice a girl, much younger than the rest of the people I've seen so far, heading over to speak with Mira, a white cat, in a pink dress lands on the floor behind her, her own wings disappearing in a brief flash.

"Sorry, Happy!" Natsu says, patting the cat's head. "I tried to wake you up, but you just rolled over and mumbled something about fish. Last time I woke you up from a fish dream, you nearly bit my head off! I just figured Gajeel and Lily would wake you up, later."

"They didn't! The traitors left me, all alone!" The cat, (Happy?) turns to glare across the room. That's when I notice the boy with long black hair isn't alone at the table, as I had previously thought. A black cat sits with him.

"What's up with all the cats, Natsu?" My thoughts escape my mouth, "And why can they fly?"

Happy turns to me, "First off, I'm not a cat, I'm an _exceed_ , Second, who are you?" He stands on the table, tiny paws on his hips, attempting to look menacing.

"My name is Lucy. Natsu called you . . . Happy?"

The cat smiles at me, "Luigi?" I find myself smacking my head.

"Not you, too! LUCY, L. U. C. Y., LUCY. I swear; it's not even that difficult a name! And it certainly isn't as bizarre as Happy!"

This time, it's Natsu who speaks up, "Hey! You got a problem with my naming skills?"

I blink. "You named … Happy?"

"Well, yeah! I found his egg, and what else kind of name would fit something that made everyone as happy as he did?" My heart stirs a little at the completely sincere words Natsu supplies, so defensively.

"Fair enough," I say, with a small smile. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Happy. Natsu's just been calling me Luigi all morning and it's gotten a little old."

"Do you have any fish?" Happy asks me, suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you have any fish?" He wonders, again.

"Um, no," I answer.

"Well, that's too bad, then," Happy sighs out, "I would have forgiven your rudeness for a fish."

"Um, hold on, then," I say, quickly. I stand up and grab both mine and Natsu's plates, after asking if he's done.

I walk over to the bar, quickly. "Hey, Mira!" I call, once there.

She walks over to me, a large smile on her face. "How can I help you, Lucy? Are you just bringing back the plates?"

"Um, this is gonna sound weird, but do you have any fish?" My ears go a little red at the question, not wanting anyone to think I was weird enough to want a fish after all I'd just eaten.

But Mira just giggles and asks, "I take it you've met Happy?"

I sigh in relief, "Yeah, but I hurt his feelings and I don't want to get off on any worse of a foot than we already have," I explain, sheepishly.

She takes the plates from me and then heads into the kitchen, exiting a minute later with two fish on a small plate. "I always have fish for Happy. Normally, I try to make him eat what I've made for everyone else, but I suppose he can have his fish for breakfast." I thank her, sincerely. And then make my way back to Natsu and Happy.

"Here," I say, placing the plate in front of Happy. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Can we be friends now?" Happy looks at me before his eyes wander to the plate.

"I guess," He says quickly, before digging into the fish on the plate.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, too," I say to Natsu, once Happy is fully occupied.

He looks at me, studying my face before his face breaks into a big grin. "Forget about it, Luce. I'd be annoyed, too, if people kept calling me the wrong name." I blink at the nickname. Somehow, despite his refusal to call me Lucy, again, this name brings a blush to my cheeks, rather than annoyance.

Happy is just starting on his second fish when Makarov's voice sounds from the stage. "I hope you all enjoyed your breakfast. For those of you who came in later, we're going to start this morning off with an assembly. We have a new member of Fairy Tail, and this is to help her become acquainted with how things work here." There are a few faces I haven't seen yet around the room, and they look around for my face. "If I can have all of the teachers join me on stage?"

Six people join Makarov: Mira, Laxus, Freed and Bixlow, as well as two others I haven't been introduced to, yet. One of them has long brown hair and holds a large green orb in her hands. The other is a tall man with silver hair, that seems to stick straight up.

"Lucy, you've already met most of the teachers, but allow me to introduce the last two. This woman is Ultear, specializing in Alteration. And, this is Lyon, who heads up Maker magic. I know you've already read up on the six classifications. Here at Fairy Tail, we pride ourselves on utilizing the best of the best to instruct our students on both offensive and defensive techniques. Each of these teachers instructs a general class, to all students, offering guidance and advice on how to combat the magic of their type. However, each teacher also instructs students who practice beneath their classification on how to improve and enhance their abilities. Classes are held every day of the week, beginning at 10:00. You'll have your class schedule soon, but, until then, Levy?" Makarov looks through the room until he spots the girl,

"Yes?" She responds, curious.

"Would you give Lucy a tour of the school and help her get settled? I'm assigning you as her roommate."

"I'd be happy to!" Levy squeals, bouncing to her feet.

"Perfect. The rest of you will have an hour for free study. Regular classes will begin at 11:00 and go an extra hour this evening, Lunch, however, will be at the same time as usual. Any questions?" Makarov scans the room, waiting. But, when no one speaks up, he claps his hands, together. "Great! That will be all!"

Natsu groans next to me, "I hate free study time."

"Lucy!" Levy calls, coming up to my side. "I'm so excited to be your roommate!"

I smile, a little shy. "I'm excited, too!"

"Do you have anything we need to take to unpack?" I look around before realizing I've left my bag outside of the headmaster's office.

"Yeah, it's just upstairs. I'll grab it and we can go?" She nods, excited.

"Sounds good! I'll just be here, waiting." I quickly skip up the stairs and collect my things, blushing at how quickly I forgot them.

Once I have everything, I make my way back to Natsu's table.

"Please, Levy. I'm begging you! Let us come, too." Natsu is practically whining.

"You heard the headmaster, you're supposed to be in free study."

"Yeah, but if it's free I should be able to spend it how I want! And, I don't want to spend it in dusty old books. Can't I come with you?"

"Are you sure you just don't want to come because of Lucy?" Levy pokes at Natsu, whose ears turn a little pink at her words.

"Of course not, that's stupid. I just don't wanna study."

"That's too bad. But, Happy?" She says, looking at the blue cat who's hovering next to Natsu's head, "You can come if you want."

"Aye, sir!" He cries out, in acceptance.

"Hey! No fair!" Natsu whines, again.

"Everything okay?" I ask, finally reaching the table.

"Lucy! Tell Levy I can come on your tour!" Natsu looks at me, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Sorry, Natsu. I don't really know the rules around her, yet. If Levy says you can't come, I'm sure she's right." I bite back a giggle at his look of betrayal.

"Yo, Fire Breath!" We turn to look at Gray who's standing on the second-floor balcony, "You comin' or what?"

"What do you care, Frost Face?" Natsu yells back, acidly.

"Makarov told me to make sure you come up, or he's gonna force both of us to do all of the dishes for a week!"

Natsu bolts to his feet, "I'm comin!" He yells, as he runs for the stairs, seemingly forgetting about his insistence to go on the tour with us.

"Are they always like that?" I wonder out loud.

"Aye," Happy confirms, "Usually worse."

"Hey, Pipsqueak!" A gruff voice calls out. I turn to see the tall black-haired boy and his cat, or _exceed_ as Happy had corrected me earlier, making their way over.

"Gajeel," Levy says, suddenly looking nervous.

"Lily wants to know if he can help with the tour." I try to read the atmosphere between the two mages but find myself utterly perplexed. The boy, Gajeel, has piercings throughout his face and gives off a seriously dangerous vibe.

"I don't care, if Lucy doesn't," Levy says, quietly.

Gajeel turns to look me up and down, "Well, Blondie?"

"Uh," I try to form my thoughts into words, "sure," I finish _very_ eloquently.

"Cool," Gajeel states once, reaching over to ruffle Levy's hair. "Take care of him for me." And with that he moves away. Levy lets out a shaky breath.

"I apologize for Gajeel," the smooth voice of the exceed begins. I turn my face down to look at him. He has a deep voice but looks nothing like I really expect, up close. Looking over him once the only word that seems to fit him is: cute. He's adorable. "He's a bit rough around the edges but is a softie at heart. I'm Pantherlily," he finishes, jumping onto the table and extending his paw to me.

"Lucy," I say, accepting his peace offering with a small shake. "I really don't mind you coming, too. But, I'm a little curious why you want to?"

Lily, not quite meeting my eyes, answers, "No particular reason, other than getting a little bored during free study."

I turn to Levy. "Does everyone have an issue with free study or just Natsu and ca- exceeds?"

Levy laughs, "I'm pretty sure everyone but me and Erza struggle to stay on task when individual study time rolls around." Somehow the news about the red headed mage comes as little to no surprise. "Which," she continues, "I'm sure is why Makarov trusted me with your tour. He knows that I, if anyone, won't fall behind as a result."

I nod in understanding. "Makes sense. Should we get started?" Now, it's her turn to nod.

She leads me through the front doors. "I'll take you to our room, first," she says as she leads me around the right side of the building. "Up there, the building on the right, is 'Fairy Hills'. That's where all of us girls stay." I look up and recognize the building I'd seen earlier. As we near the area behind the main building I notice the signs on the other buildings. Parallel to Fairy Hills, is an almost identical building, Fairy Halls. Levy notices my glance, "That's where the boys stay." The final building, I can see, is a large one that is behind both of the other two, parallel to the main building. "That's the recreation center," She begins, noticing my look once more. "There's a gym and a pool inside, as well as a small lacrima theater and a game center, pool tables and what not."

"Wow," I respond, "You guys have a little bit of everything! But, what's a lacrima?"

She blinks at me, "You don't know what a lacrima is?"

I shake my head. "I guess you probably wouldn't know this, but I just barely learned magic is real, yesterday. Everything about this place is pretty new to me. I'm assuming lacrimas are magical, somehow?"

Her eyes are wide as she fills me in. "That's crazy! I forget, so easily, that people who don't grow up in the magical world are unaware of the little things we take for granted. Lacrima are used in many different ways and have many different purposes. But, in a basic sense they are conductors. They can be created for different purposes, some channel certain types of magic, others project images or can be used to speak or see people in a different place."

I think about her words for a second, "So, they're kind of like batteries or cameras?"

"Now I'm the one who's confused," Levy's forehead is scrunched up.

"Whoops, sorry. I guess I'm not the only one confused by a different world. But, I think I understand better, now." We reach the doors to Fairy Hills and I follow her inside.

"Good. Our room is on the second floor. The building is enchanted to shift form based off of the number in the student body. Currently there are only four rooms, two on each floor. But, they are really big. Honestly, they could shift to give everyone their own room, but for some reason the school board wants everyone to share with someone. I earned my own room last year by getting the best marks in each course."

"I'm sorry! I hope you don't mind, too much." I suddenly feel really guilty for shaking up her life.

"Don't be! It's had its perks, but It will be nice to have someone to talk to. Although, I should probably apologize to you. What will be your side of the room has turned into a bit of a library." Her face looks entirely guilty at her words, but I smile, widely.

"That's not a problem at all! Although, I'll probably beg you to let me borrow most of them, especially the ones on magic history and whatnot. I'm confused enough by this world as is."

"You're always welcome to borrow them, and I'm also totally willing to help you catch up to speed." We've loitered a little in the entrance.

"So, who stays where?" I ask, pointing to the doors on either side of the hallway.

"This first room is Erza's and a girl named Evergreen's. Erza likes to be as close to the front door as possible, always eager to catch any boys that try to sneak in. Evergreen is really jealous of Erza, constantly competing with her for the teachers' affection and praise. It's a little ridiculous, and Erza is surprisingly oblivious to her attempts. Did you have a chance to meet Ever, earlier?"

"I don't think so. You'll have to point her out later. What about the other room?"

"That's Juvia and Lisanna's room. I know you met Juvia earlier. Lisanna is Mira's little sister, if you didn't get to know her yet."

"Lisanna is awesome," Happy practically chirps at my side. "She helped Natsu raise me." I turn to look at him. I'd honestly forgotten Lily and Happy were following us because I'd been so wrapped up in my surroundings.

"Really? That's pretty cool, Happy." I wonder how it all went down. "You'll have to tell me the full story, later."

"If you wanna know, you should ask Natsu," Happy replies. I nod.

"So, what are Juvia and Lisanna like?" This time it's Lily who answers.

"Well, Lisanna is pretty calm, but Juvia is a bit unpredictable. However, despite all of their differences, they are somehow really close."

"Interesting," I say, as we move forward and up the stairs.

"Our room is the one on the right," Levy states.

"And the one on the left?"

"Only the most beautiful exceed in the world," Happy says dreamily. I look to the others in confusion.

"Cana and Wendy," Lily states, calmly.

"And Carla!" Happy fills in, adamantly.

"I think I know who Wendy is," I say as Levy begins to open the door. "But I'm not sure about Cana."

"Wendy is Gajeel's sister," Lily states.

"And Cana," Levy moves through the door, turning around once inside to answer me, "Well, did you happen to notice a brunette drinking out of a keg this morning?"

I blink, "So, Wendy, the youngest person I remember seeing this morning, Gajeel's sister, is roommates with a really heavy drinker who walks around half dressed?"

"Pretty much!" Happy confirms, "Although, you didn't name Carla, again." He glares at me a little at the last half of his sentence.

"As weird as Cana and Wendy are, alone," Levy continues after I'm in the room, "The weirder part is that Carla and Cana, literal opposites in every way, are really good friends."

I open my mouth to say something but forget every thought in my brain as I look around the room. I take in a small gasp as I look at all of the books that fill the space. Directly parallel to the entrance is an open doorway, which appears to be a bathroom. On either side of the bathroom is a closet. Every other inch of wall space, except for the parallel walls with the two beds, is covered in bookshelves, but even with all of the room they account for, there are books on more surfaces than the shelves, including what I assume is my bed.

"Why are you making such a weird face, Lucy?" I turn to Happy, only to realize my mouth has been hanging open.

"Shut it, cat," I snap. Levy is staring at me, somewhat nervously.

"Do, do you like it?" She asks, quietly.

"Very much, so, Levy. It's absolutely brilliant. Are they organized in any way?" My voice is suddenly bubbling with eager excitement.

"Somewhat. Except that I keep running out of space," Her voice is relieved. She moves over to my bed, "As you can see, here."

I giggle, "I'm sure my area would look the exact same, Levy. So, you'll get no judgement from me."

"Even so, I'll get to work moving these, right away! You can probably unpack a few things, or even take a quick shower, if you need to."

I turn towards the closet and notice Lily near Levy's bed. I can't make out exactly what he's doing because his back is turned, but it almost looks like he's hiding something. When he turns around, there's no sign that he was up to anything. So, I just keep moving towards the closet. I put a few things into it quickly and decide to take Levy up on her suggestion to shower. I grab an outfit quickly and head towards the bathroom.

"Hold on, Lucy," Levy calls moving from the bed. She heads over to her closet and rummages for a second before returning to my side with a fluffy towel. "You might need this."

"Thanks, Levy." I enter the bathroom and shut the door. I quickly get undressed and hop in, after starting the water and checking its temperature. I'm as fast as I can, loving every second of the warm water running over my skin. Too soon, I'm clean and reluctantly move to get out, turning off the warm water. I rub the towel through my hair and along my body quickly, before wrapping my hair up and getting dressed.

My outfit is pretty simple, although I fully recognize that my father would be absolutely appalled by the 'immodesty' of the whole thing. After slipping on a pair of lacy underwear, I put on a really short blue skirt. Then, I snap my lacky black bra in place, covering my chest and then the fabric with a blue and white shirt, that zips right up the middle. The shirt is cutoff at the shoulders, leaving my arms completely bare, and a collar rests against my neck. I smile at myself in the mirror, maneuvering my necklace and keys over the turbanesque towel on my head to rest beneath my breasts. I open up the door letting out a rush of steam.

"Hey, Lucy!" Levy calls, "Feeling any better?"

"Much!" I call back, "I don't suppose you have a blow dryer, though?" I inquire, running the towel through my hair, again, trying to pull as much moisture as possible from my golden locks.

"A blow dryer? I'm not totally sure what that is, but if you're looking for something for your hair I have a heat lacrima?" She moves past me, opening up a cupboard under the sink. She pulls a green stone from within and holds it out to me. "This is a heat lacrima made specifically to dry hair. You just hold it up near your head and channel some magic energy into it. As soon as it senses your power, it will do the rest for you." She's all smiles as I take it and hold it, hesitantly.

"How exactly . . . do I channel energy?" I ask, extremely embarrassed at my incompetence.

"I keep forgetting you're so new to this. How should I put this," her brow furrows a little in concentration, "The easiest way to channel is to picture your particular type of magic. Do you know what type you are?"

"Well, I'm a summoner, specifically Celestial Mage."

Levy's eyes grow very wide. "Wow! Celestial Mages are super rare!"

"So I've heard, but remember, I only learned yesterday about all of this. I inherited my mom's keys, Capricorn, Aquarius, Cancer and Taurus." Her eyes, somehow, grow even wider.

"Four of the Zodiacs! That's amazing! I have so many questions! But let's get your hair dry, first. Can you pull out your keys?" I grab a hold of the chain around my neck. "Ok, good, now I want you to close your eyes and focus on the feeling you get when you touch your keys."

Obeying, I close my eyes and wrap my hand around one of the golden pieces around my neck. Just as this morning, I feel a sort of electric hum run through my body at the touch. "Oh," I gasp, in understanding. "The electric hum," I whisper, "That's, is that my magic?"

I open my eyes to see Levy, nodding. "I would assume so. Every mage class is different, I certainly feel my magic in a very different way. But, from the little I know about Celestial Mages I think it's safe to say that whatever you're feeling is your magic reacting to the magic within the keys. I wouldn't feel the same thing if I touched them because I'm not of your class."

"I think I understand," I confirm, nodding my head slowly. "So, if I concentrate on the feeling I have right now and then replicate it as I touch the lacrima,"

"Exactly. Then you'll channel your magic in a way that the lacrima will respond to."

"That's so awesome! No more outlets and cords!" I suddenly burst with excitement.

"Uh- sure," Levy whispers, seemingly confused. "You know, I don't like not knowing how your world works. I think I'm gonna have to get a few books from outside the gates and learn for myself. It's annoying to be in the dark." I giggle a little at her frustrated face.  
"Sorry, but at least I know how you feel!" We smile at each other before I raise the lacrima and concentrate on the hum I'd felt before. Suddenly, the lacrima begins to glow and a wave of heat pulses from my hand, startling me so much that I almost drop it. The craziest thing is, my hand doesn't warm, uncomfortably. "This-" I mutter out, moving the warmth around my head, "This is incredible! I can't believe how fast it's working!" I look in the mirror as I move the green piece in my hand. It seems like my hair is almost immediately drying.

"Do you need any of the other lacrima, to style it?" Levy asks, grinning in response to my childlike excitement.

"You can use lacrima to style to?"

"Well, they are a little different," She says with a laugh, "They are shaped differently and do different things like straighten or assist you in curling your hair."

"Holy crap," I state, "Even in a magical world you have curling and flat irons! This is so weird! I'd have thought you would have created spells or something to just instantly have your hair done!"

"Well, not quite. That's definitely not how magic works. Although, requip and transformation mages are a small exception. I guess it's possible Mira uses transformation magic on her hair." She muses, curiously.

"Girls are so weird," Happy suddenly says, poking his head into the bathroom. "Are you two almost done? It's so boring, here!"

"Nobody said you had to come along, Happy. And wouldn't you be more miserable in free study?"

"Definitely," He purrs in agreement, "But at least I wouldn't have to watch girls do their hair. Geez, why can't you just use flames to get it to stick up, like Natsu?"

"Please don't ever suggest I do what _Natsu_ does on his hair to my precious golden locks," I snap, angrily. The boy may be attractive, but in a wild, unkempt way that would never work for me. My hair is all dry, at this point. Luckily, I've always been blessed with incredibly straight hair, so I don't have to do much more. "I don't think I'll need any of the other lacrima, today," I decide, "I'll probably just pull some of my hair up into a side pony, or something." And, I do just that.

My hair easily slips into place and I move from my spot in the bathroom, after thanking Levy for all of her kindness and help. As I look around the room, I see Lily quietly reading out of a book on Levy's bed, and my own bed completely cleared off, fresh sheets and a blanket covering it with a few fluffy pillows. "Is it just about time to head to class?" I ask Levy, a little anxious.

"Yup! Do you feel refreshed, now?" I smile and then the four of us move to leave the room.

"So, I do have a few more questions." I state, as we move towards the stairs.

"What's on your mind?" Lily pushes.

"Well, where exactly do all of the teachers stay?"

"Oh! I suppose you probably couldn't see it earlier. Behind the recreation building is another building with apartments for the teachers. Because they are staff not students the board isn't as concerned with separating the sexes, really they can do anything they like with no problems." Levy sounds a little frustrated.

"What about students, then," I ask, trying to figure out the rules, "Are we not allowed to date?"

"You are allowed to date," Lily says, "but that doesn't mean the school board is looking to have dozens of babies crying around the place. Although, I think a lot of the rules that exist also exist because the board is trying to minimize the distractions during the week, encouraging students to focus on their work until the weekend. Opposite sexes are allowed in bedrooms, but there is a pretty strict curfew and students aren't supposed to be in opposite dorms past curfew."

"I see. That's a little confusing, but I'm sure I'll understand it with time."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy states as we walk out the doors, back into the sunlight.

"Any other questions, Lucy?" Levy asks.

"Well, just kind of a basic 'how does school usually work', here?"

"Honestly, I don't see why Master is bothering to create a schedule, for you. It's pretty straight forward once you get the hang of it. Although, I suppose maybe he just wants to help you put names to faces and times. Anyways, on a normal day school goes from 10 am to 7 pm."

"What?! That's so late!"

"Is it?" She blinks at me, a little confused. "I guess I don't know how things work outside of here, but I guess it doesn't seem so extreme since they feed us both Lunch and Dinner and we live here. We have a curfew of 12 on weekdays, but on the weekends, we are allowed to stay up or out as long as we want. Those are the only days when we are allowed outside the gates, but we still have to be careful."

"Especially Natsu. He tends to get into trouble wherever he goes," Happy mumbles.

"Not surprising. Okay," I concede, "I guess, all things considered, there is nothing too extreme about the times. But, how do the classes work? I know that Master mentioned I'll be joining as a third year for now, even though I don't know much about magic. Although, If I have trouble catching on he said he'll move me lower. He also said he'd work in an extra class for me somewhere, to get the basics down."

"That all makes sense," Levy hums a little, as we move towards the doors to the main building. I'd just been able to make out a building behind the recreation one as we'd walked towards the main building, "The classes are pretty straight forward. First thing to know is that the building is separated by level, and the higher up you get, the more basic your level. There are five floors. The first floor is the common area, second floor is for the teachers' offices as well as a council hall for board members, third floor is for the fourth years, fourth for third years, and the fifth floor is dedicated to both first and second years. Which might sound confusing, but because students often come at very different times, and quite frequently are already beyond a beginner's level, there is very little need for a separate floor for first years. Right now, we only have two second years, as is."

"Great, hopefully I don't get sent back to square one, by myself." I blush as I shake off the nerves, suddenly crawling through my system.

"Don't be so nervous, Lu! I have a ton of confidence in you! And, I'll be here to help you in whatever way I can to make sure that doesn't happen! After all, if you get sent back we won't be in the same class, anymore!"

"Wait, you're a third year, too?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

We smile at each other as we move up the staircase at the back of the main room. "So, I guess I can see how the floors are divided. But, then, how do classes work?"

"Well, each class is on rotation. There are seven classes, each day. Each class is about an hour long. From 10-1 each year is instructed in Alteration, Summoning and Conjuration. Meaning, Ultear, Freed and Bixlow each take an hour on each floor, instructing students in the basics of their classification. This instruction is based off of defense and general information. It's kind of hard to explain exactly what we learn as a lot of it is hands on training. But, for the first three hours of the day, the teachers simply rotate through each floor until all three years have learned all three types for an hour each. Then, after lunch, there is a single hour when students are broken from their years and go off into classification type, instead. So, all of the alteration students will meet up with Ultear and you'll meet up with Bixlow. Understand?"

My mind is reeling, trying to take in all of the information being presented me. "Yeah, I think so. And after that hour?"

"Then," Levy continues, smiling once more, "the next three hours are like the first three hours of the day. Only, now, the rotations are for Transformation, Mira, Maker, Lyon, and Elemental, Laxus. After the final hour of instruction, there is an hour for free study, in which every student is encouraged to work on any assignments they were given for the next day, or to study the material which most confuses them. They are welcome to visit any teacher they have questions for, although any questions for Mira are taken in the kitchen because she's busy making dinner at that point. And, promptly at 7, dinner begins. Although, I guess today is the one exception because we're starting an hour later. Dinner will be at 8, tonight."

"Wow, this all super interesting, despite the fact that it's a lot to take in and I kinda feel like my brain is going to explode." At this point Levy and I reach the third floor. I'm surprised to see a fairly open space. The middle of the floor is cut out, which makes sense since I remember that from the first floor, when you look, you can see balconies on every level. I look around the space, noticing both an area with tables and another area with desks. A group of students, including Gajeel and Erza, sit at the tables. Erza is paying close attention to whatever she's reading.

"Well, thanks for letting me join you guys," Lily says quickly, before zipping over to Gajeel.

Levy and I move around the balcony, since each floor has the staircase to the next floor in the opposite corner from the one before it.

"These floors are not at all what I expected. I'm actually really confused."

Levy smiles, "What's confusing? How every floor is built without the center? It helps us feel like one big family, instead of different classes. With the balconies on every level, it helps us all remember that we are in this together, no matter our skill or age." She says it so simply, but there is a beautiful message in her words that warms my heart.

"That's, really incredible." I take a closer look around the room. With the center being cut out of the floor, there are four sections to the room. Parallel from one another, each with a staircase going up or down, are the areas with tables and the other with desks. The other two halves have what appear to be mats pushed up against the walls. "What are the mats for?"

"Well," Levy begins, as we move to climb the stairs, "The floor is divided in sections. The area by the tables is designated for personal study, you probably couldn't see from the angle we entered at, but each floor has a small library with books at the level of practice for the floor's students. The area with the desks is where students are instructed on general information from the teachers. But, the mats on the other two sides of the room are for combat training." I feel my eyes widen.

"Isn't it dangerous to do that so close to the balconies?"

She smiles, "Very dangerous. Which is why Freed has enchanted the building, putting an invisible wall of sorts up around the balconies during school hours. It makes it literally impossible to fall over the edge."

"Smart," I say. "So, most of every day is spent with all students in the common areas of their floor. Then, where do students go for their classification divisions?"

"Ah," Levy begins, "Well, the offices on the second floor may look small from the outside, but they are also enchanted to expand. They are bigger on the inside. So, when we break up into classifications after lunch, we meet in the office of the teacher over our group. And the areas inside are really cool. Sometimes, during a teacher's instruction to a group, they will move class to their office. They at least always do so for their tests. Their offices have a combat stage which can be programmed for simulations and stuff, per their classification. So, if they are testing you on either offensive or defensive tactics in or against their classification, they can program a scenario to challenge you.

"I can't believe that! That's incredible! Magic is incredible!" We reach the top of the stairs to our floor.

"It sure is! Well, Lucy, are you ready to meet the rest of the third years?"

"You know it!" I state, nervous, but truly excited.

* * *

 **ALSO, shout outs to:**

 **Firefly9929, Star0Dragon0Slayer, DreamWeaver2121, Morenoel, and Galp. You are literally the fire that keeps me burning. Reviews make me happy. SOOOO Happy. As do all of you who have favorited/followed. I write for you guys so, any sign that you like what I'm doing goes a LONG way.**

 **Also, did the class schedule make sense? Or the building layout? Because . . . If not I can include a table in the next chapter that breaks it down and maybe find a way to sketch out the floor plan . . . I mean, I already did sketch it out because I'm a nerd, but I could certainly find a way to give you guys access to said floor plan.**

 **~M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Nobody specifically stated if they were confused or not, but I thought I'd give you guys the basic schedule. Remember, the teachers are as follows: Alteration – Ultear, Conjuration – Freed, Summoning – Bixlow, Transformation – Mirajane, Maker – Lyon, and Elemental – Laxus. Hopefully this answers any questions you might have had.**

 **2** **nd** **Years / _3_** _ **rd**_ ** _Years_ / **_4_ _th Years_

 **10am: Alteration/ _Conjuration_ / **_Summoning_

 **11am: Summoning/ _Alteration_ / **_Conjuration_

 **12am: Conjuration/ _Summoning_ / **Alteration

 **1pm: Lunch for everyone**

 **2pm: Everyone breaks up into classifcations**

 **3pm: Transformation/ _Maker_ / **_Elemental_ **/**

 **4pm: Elemental/ _Transformation_ / **_Maker_

 **5pm: Maker/ _Elemental_ / **_Transformation_

 **6pm: Everyone has free study**

 **7pm: Everyone has dinner**

 **Alright! Without Further Ado! (Shoutouts and commentary to follow the chapter)**

* * *

"You wanna go, Fire-Fart?!"

"Fuck yeah, Nipple Narcissist!"

"How the hell did you learn such a big word, Pyro?"

"What's that supposed to mean!? I'm not stupid!"

I should probably be surprised that the first thing Levy and I come across, after stepping onto our floor, is a half-naked Gray and a flaming Natsu, pushing against each other. But, I'm not. Not even a little bit. Honestly, I'm more pleased than anything else, mostly because it provides a distraction so that I'm not instantly swarmed with attention. There are five people on the floor when we enter. Obviously, the two brawling idiots, but three more besides. One of them is Juvia, swooning at Gray's half-naked body. The other two are by the tables. Well, one of them, a girl with short white hair, is sitting at the table, while the other, a boy with glasses and orange-red, messy hair, sits atop it, laughing as Gray slams what looks to be a hammer made of ice into Natsu's head.

"Natsu!" Happy calls, swiftly flying to his friend's side and pulling him away from Gray and into the air.

"Perfect timing, Happy! Drop me on top of him!" Natsu calls, not even phased by the blow Gray had landed, earlier. "Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!" He calls, as Happy drops him towards Gray. But, before he can make contact, and invisible wall stops him, a flash of purple writing skimming across the unseen surface. Natsu face plants against it, while Gray is forced into a crouch by its presence above him.

"Cut it out, you two!" A voice calls from behind Levy and me. I turn to see Freed, dagger, no wand, out of it's sheath, practically fuming in anger. "I'm not in the mood for this. Move to the desks, now." The boy at the table is still laughing at Gray and Natsu, but Freed cuts him off, "Quiet, Loke. I suggest you join them. You, too, Lisanna." I make a mental note of the last two's names and turn to Freed.

"Is every class period like this?" I ask, suddenly, already suspecting the answer.

"Not if they want to live," He states, coldly. However, his voice warms, "Maybe you can be a good influence on them. Were you able to get settled, alright?"

"Yes, sir," I say, formally.

"Seems like you've already got a good idea of what respect is. I'm happy to have you in my class." He smiles and moves towards the area with the desks. Levy and I follow him, I choose the seat next to Levy, of course she chooses to sit closest to Freed. This puts me next to Lisanna, and Directly in front of Natsu. Loke sits next to Lisanna and Gray sits just behind him. Juvia, of course, is in the seat next to Gray, putting her on Natsu's left. Happy sits on Natsu's desk.

"Natsu!" He whispers, "Going with the girls was so boooring. Lucy took forever to shower and do her hair."

"At least you didn't have to read nothin' stupid! I tried to sneak down the stairs only to get caught by Erza. Then, Gray tried to sneak past us and she got even angrier. She hit both of us and brought us back, forcing us to share a book."

"Was it about fish, at least?" Happy asked hopefully.

"Nope, not dragons either. It was something stupid about compliments and problems. It was saying my magic is weak against some things, but that's totally _not_ true. We both know I could kick any butt, not matter its type."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy agreed, without hesitating.

I turn around curiously, "The magical classes have complementary and uncomplimentary types?" I ask.

"Huh?" Natsu looks at me, clearly confused.

"What you were just saying, about that book. It was saying your magic is weak against things? How do you find out about complementary types?"

"I don't really get what you're saying, specially since I just said that it's wrong. My magic can defeat anything!"

"What kind of magic do you use?" I ask, not really believing his arrogance.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer! The Fire Dragon Slayer, son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel!" He gives me a big toothy grin.

"A what?!"

"Geez, Luce. Do you have a hearing problem? I'm a dragon slayer, Igneel's kid."

"But, Igneel's a dragon! Dragons, they exist!?" My voice is a bit of a shriek.

"Calm down, would ya! Yeah, they exist. And so what if he's a dragon? I'm his son and that's all there is to it."

"But- but how?"

"Geez, Luce! How do you not know this? When a daddy and a mommy,"

"Oh, God! Stop! I don't wanna know!" I cover my ears and he just starts laughing. Slowly, I pull my hands down from my ears.

"You should see your face, Lucy! It's hilarious! I wasn't _born_ from Igneel. I was adopted. Well, sorta. I was at least found. I don't remember my real parents. All I know is Igneel made me his son when he found me. Some old ceremony and shit. But, whether I was born his kid or not, we share the same blood and flame, now. Just like Gajeel and Wendy have Metalicana and Grandeeny."

"Wait, Gajeel and Wendy are Dragon Slayers, too!?"

"Yup! And because of that we're family. Although, because Gajeel and Wendy's parents are what they are, they're considered hatchlings. Even though Gajeel is much older."

"But, if you three were raised by dragons how did you end up here?"

"Geez, you ask a lot of questions."

I blush, and open my mouth, trying to find a clever answer, when Freed interrupts.

"Has everyone had a chance to get acquainted with Lucy?" He asks.

"No," Gray, Lisanna and Loke all reply.

"Alright then, in that case we are going to go around the room and introduce ourselves. I'd like everyone to state their name and classification. Even though I know you've had time to get to know each other, why don't you start, Levy?"

She nods, standing. "My name is Levy McGarden. I'm of the Conjuration class, specifically a Solid Script mage. I'm so excited to be your roommate and anything you need, I'm here for!" I smile at her.

Freed looks at Natsu, expectantly.

He doesn't get up, but he grins at me. "I just told you about me, so there's not much I need to say. But, whatever. I'm Natsu Dragneel, elemental class, Fire Dragon Slayer and strongest member in school."

"Aye! And I'm Happy, his best friend and an exceed. I like Fish and Carla." I snort a little at Happy's addition.

Next to speak is Juvia, "I'm Juvia Lockser, Elemental Class, Specifically a water mage and future Mrs. Fullbuster."

"Cut the crap, Woman!" Gray snaps next to her, "You ain't gonna be nobody's wife."

"Oh, Gray sama! You're so mean! If you say that then Love Rival will try to take you from Juvia and you'll have 33 babies!" She begins to cry and slowly a large puddle forms around her. Clearly she wasn't kidding about being a water mage.

"Would you stop cryin', already?" Gray snaps, "You're gonna drown all of us if you keep it up."

"I'm sorry, Gray sama!" She cries out, but stops her tears, "How can I make it up to you?"

"How about by letting him take his turn introducing himself?" Freed snaps from the front of the room.

Gray rolls his eyes. "Hi, Lucy. I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm a maker class, Ice Make Mage. Don't listen to anybody else's crap, specially not that pyro behind you. He's definitely not the strongest mage because that would be me."

"While both of you are strong," Loke begins, adjusting his glasses, "Neither of you holds a candle to the strength of _feelings_ I hold. Fair Maiden," He says, standing and coming to kiss my hand, "My name is Loke and I too belong to the Elemental Class. Though, the magic I use is nothing compared to the spell you have cast upon me."

"Oh brother," Lisanna sighs, "That's seriously the best you've got, Loke? Let Lucy's hand go and come sit down like a good boy. I swear, all three of you are hopeless." She turns to me, clearly exasperated. "My name is Lisanna, Lucy, Lisanna Strauss. I'm Mirajane and Elfman's sister. I'm a transformation class mage, specializing in animal soul take over magic. You can ignore everyone else's weirdness; I swear it's becoming contagious."

"And, I'm the Conjuration Instructor, Freed Justine. I specialize in letter magic, creating enchantments and spells. Would you like to tell us more about yourself, Lucy?"

"Um, sure." I state, a bit awkwardly. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm _really_ new to all of this, like, I just found out that magic was even real yesterday. Just like my mom, who passed these on to me," I start to pull out my necklace, "I'm a summoning class mage, specifically a Celestial Spirit mage." I dangle my key where everyone can see. I look around, trying to see everyone's reaction. Lisanna and Gray are staring at me in surprise. Juvia is blinking rapidly, looking angrily between me and Gray. Natsu just kind of hums in appreciation, but Loke surprises me. An expression of pain passes over his face and he looks away.

"Which keys do you have?" Lisanna asks, curious.

"Well, my Momma passed these on to me. I've only summoned one so far, but these keys belong to Aquarius, the Water Bearer, Taurus, the Golden Bull, Cancer, the Giant Crab and Capricorn the Great Goat."

"Four members of the Zodiac," Gray whistles in appreciation. "That's pretty awesome."

"I'm pretty excited to meet them," I confess, "I don't fully know what to expect. But, I just hope I can become good friends with all of them!" I smile, nervously. For some reason my eyes wander to Loke as I speak, probably because his face goes wide in shock at my words, weird.

"Thank you, Lucy. We're excited to have you with us. Now, let's get started, shall we?" And with that, Freed begins with his lesson plan.

As Freed teaches I have to pay really close attention. I wish I had some kind of notebook, I'll have to ask Levy or Makarov later if there are any on hand. I am desperate to keep notes. Although, I recognize that so much of this makes _no sense_ that it would probably do me little good to take notes. I don't know anything about attending school, let alone in a magic academy. I'm at a complete loss. I don't know what's normal for teachers or students. From what Levy had been telling me earlier I almost expect the whole class to be a series of battles. But, Freed seems to enjoy lecturing. He uses this incredible device that Levy whispered to me was called a 'light pen' to demonstrate different principles. Words and Diagrams literally appear in the air when he writes with it. But, the light pen is just another tool like a heat lacrima, and this one, apparently, doesn't even require magical channeling. Occasionally he pulls out his wand like thing to demonstrate different enchantments, attempting to teach us what to look out for when fighting someone of his magical style. Every now and then he even has Levy help him demonstrate, using her solid script magic.

The first time she does I'm blown away. He asks her to create a fire spell. She does so, and the result is brilliant. The word 'FIRE' appears in the air, and its substance is literally made of the element. She directs it behind my head, and I hear a slurping noise. I turn and almost fall out of my chair as I watch Natsu begin to _eat the flames._

"What is happening!?" I shriek. Gray begins to laugh.

Freed cuts through the laughter, "Natsu, being a dragon slayer, has the ability to consume fire. Which, for him, is an incredible defensive tactic. When he comes across the flames of another mage, instead of being damaged by their attacks, he is empowered. Often, one of the greatest strategies in any mage's success, is learning how to turn an opponent's strengths into weaknesses." I listen, eagerly, as Freed continues to instruct us on what he means, but he ends up on a small tangent about 'keeping to the rules', whatever that means. Eventually the hour comes to an end, and the closest anybody gets to combat is what happened with Natsu and Levy. Freed assigns us a chapter in some book called: _Judging a Book by Its Cover: a basic guide on rewriting and disabling enchantments._ He wants us to read the chapter before class, tomorrow and to be prepared to answer a series of questions. Levy tells me there are copies of the book in the library on our level, which we can use during free study, but that she also has a copy in our room if I need more time with it. I smile at her, gratefully.

There isn't much time to rest between the end of Conjuration and the beginning of Alteration. Freed moves downstairs, passing Bixlow on the way, who nods to us all before heading up the next flight of stairs, just as Ultear descends to teach our level.

"Good Morning," Lisanna chirps from her seat, to Ultear.

"Technically, Lisanna," Ultear chides, "It is officially noon. You must pay better attention to time, it is not an easy thing to turn back, once wasted."

Lisanna goes bright red at Ultear's words, but nods sullenly, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now, I assume you have all had time to get to know Lucy and she you, and, as we only have the hour, I would have us dwell no longer on introductions. All you need know, Lucy, is that I am the head of Alteration, specializing in time manipulation, most successfully the progression or regression of the inanimate. Now, without further ado, let us begin."

I'm really impressed by the serious way that Ultear treats each of us students. She clearly isn't kidding about respecting time, for she doesn't seem to waste a single moment of the hour she has with us. As, however, there are no Alteration students on our floor, there is nobody to assist her end of demonstrations. So, each time someone is asked to stand, it is to ward of one of her own attacks. She spends the first half hour of class almost strictly on theory, but the last half is spent on our feet in the combat areas. She takes turns with each student, showing how to be aware of their surroundings. For, when dealing with her type often attacks come from the surroundings, not the mage him/herself. The whole class period, she holds a green orb in her hands, the same from downstairs, earlier. In fact, she never seems to put it down. Apparently, it assists her in her magic. The only student she doesn't throw into combat is me. I guess Makarov wants me to strictly be an observer for a while, not that I'm complaining. Although by the end of the class, my head is.

I can't help but think back to Mira's offer to fix me up a remedy for headache's this morning, and I make a mental note to ask her if she's had a chance to make one at Lunch. Which, to my delight, is apparantly after Ultear's class concludes.

"This is so weird!" Lisanna says as we move towards the stairs.

"What?"

"Having Lunch before Bixlow's class! I guess you're still super new, but Master said we'd still have lunch at the same time as normal, but that we would have an extra hour added to our day, and the first one would be a free study. That means that, normally we have Bixlow teach us at noon, and eat at one, but we were delayed on the others. So, I guess we'll have Bixlow right _after_ lunch, followed by our classification specific class and then the rest of the day will go as it normally does, minus the extra hour before dinner."

"I'm so hungry!" Natsu groans, cutting off my chance to respond to Lisanna.

"Aye, I hope Mira has a tasty fish for me," Happy mumbles.

"How can you be hungry?" Gray asks, annoyed, "Not only did you eat like a pig this morning, but you even got a fire snack during class. Stop complaining and let the truly hungry ones eat."

"Hey! If I say I'm hungry then I'm fucking hungry, Ice Nuts!" I roll my eyes as the two begin an argument, once more. Completely oblivious to the fact that they are walking through Erza's floor. She looks up and glares.

"Will you two stop bickering and get downstairs?" She snaps as they pass. They both clam up, immediately, and start running, "Walk you morons! If I hear you bump into anyone, I can promise it will be your last mistake!" The two skid to a slower pace and make their way down.

"I'm so impressed by your control over those two," I comment to the redheaded woman as I walk by her. She joins me and smiles.

"We've been together for many years, I can't stand to see them bicker when I know they care about each other just as much as I care for both of them."

I smile, "It seems like Fairy Tail is so much more than a school."

"It is, indeed. Fairy Tail is a family, one which I will lay my life down for. One which I will not let be disrespected, not by outsiders or those within. Another reason I don't tolerate Gray and Natsu's petty fighting."

"I feel very lucky to be a part of this place," I state, simply yet sincerely.

"Not as lucky as we are to have you, Lucy." My heart warms at her words.

"I'm so grateful you think so. I haven't exactly been wanted in years. It's nice to already feel so . . . welcome, here." My eyes seem to sting with moisture at my words. I can't believe how emotional I'm getting with a relative stranger.

"Well, you may rest assured that Fairy Tail wants you. I think we are going to be great friends."

"You can count on it!" Levy chimes in.

The rest of our group has already reached the common area by this point, the three of us having loitered a little longer with mine and Erza's conversation.

"You guys are the greatest!" I squeal.

* * *

 **So, I'm gonna end it here for tonight. Sorry that it took a little longer to get it out, today. But, hopefully it is worth the wait! Man, I had so much fun writing out more of the character's today.**

 **Shoutout to Firefly9919, you may have stood alone in your review but your review was a helpful boost to get me writing! Next chapter will be very Bixlow training heavy. Also, who says Lily 'put' anything? Maaaaaybe, he took something ;) Guess you'll have to wait and find out!**

 **Also! Another shoutout to all of my new follwers/favorites! I can't tell you how excited I am that you've joined me on this crazy adventure!**

 **~M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaack! With my longest chapter so far! I hope you guys haven't had to wait too long for this one. It was a super fun one to write. ENJOY!**

* * *

Mira is already serving people when we make it completely downstairs, the entirety of Erza's class have already started eating. Erza invites me to sit with her, wanting to introduce me to the different people in her group. I follow her towards the bar and begin to gather my food.

"Hey, Mira," I smile at her.

"Hello, Lucy! How are you liking your classes?" Her eyes are shining with kindness.

"Not too bad! Although, it is a lot of information to take in at once! I don't suppose you have those remedy's you mentioned earlier?" I'm really shy as I ask the last part.

"They are in the works as we speak!" She beams at me. "They will be ready at dinner."

"Awesome!" I thank her, "Oh, Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if there was any way you could do me one more favor." I bite my lip a little.

"I'm sure I can manage it! What's on your mind!"

"Well, I was wondering. Happy was really helpful on my tour earlier and I was just wondering if maybe you could give him some sort of reward? It's just, it was really boring for him, and I don't want him to regret helping me because it meant a lot!"

She gives me a knowing smirk. "Of course, Lucy. I don't suppose you are also trying to get on a certain pink haired boy's good side, as well?"

I blush. "Of course not! This is all about Happy! Just, don't tell him it was me!" She nods in agreement and dismisses me with a wave.

"Enjoy your lunch, Lucy!" I turn to Levy and Erza who give me an appraising look.

"That was very kind of you, Lucy." I don't know how to respond to Erza, but I don't have to as she just moves forward towards her classmates. As we walk I notice Natsu watching us from his seat next to Gray. He gives me an odd look when our eyes meet. But, I quickly glance away. I mean, it's not like he could hear me speaking to Mira, right?

As we reach Erza's group, two boys stand at attention, calling out Levy's name in excitement.

"Lucy, I'd like you to officially meet Jet and Droy," Levy states. "We've been really close friends for a long time."

"Yeah we have!" One of them agrees, excitedly.

"You can just go ahead and call the three of us Team Shadow Gear!" The other adds in. I try to ignore the strange name and just nod, politely.

"Lucy," Erza says my name with purpose, "I'd like you to meet the rest of my class. I believe I saw you speaking with Gajeel earlier, so I assume you have already gone through your introductions. But, this here," She points to a keg drinking brunette, "Is Cana. Cana, meet Lucy."

Cana looks up from her drink and looks me up and down. "Well, well!" She states after her appraisal, "Those are some mighty fine lookin' knockers you got there, Lucy! Mind if I have a feel?" She reaches a hand out towards me and makes a groping motion with her fingers. I realize she's talking about my breasts and quickly cover them with a squeak.

"Hands to yourself, Cana," Erza snaps.

"Yeah, Cana. Be respectful, like a _real_ man!" A very, _very,_ large and muscular man cry's out passionately.

"But, what's the fun in that, Elfman?" Cana states, waggling her eyebrows at him, "I'm pretty sure Evergreen, there, would prefer a little less talk and a little more action, am I right?" She switches from teasing the man to elbowing a woman with caramel colored hair next to him.

"Both of you be quiet!" The woman snaps, "Who'd want that Neanderthal to grope them?"

But, despite her protest, both her and said caveman are turning a bright red color.

"Well, I suppose the two of them were somewhat introduced to you, just now, Lucy. But, in case their poor manners distracted you, allow me to introduce Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna's brother, and Evergreen, my roommate." Erza gestures to the pair as she speaks. I notice that Evergreen bristles a little at her introduction. But, Erza doesn't notice and moves to sit down at another table next to them. Levy and I join her, with Jet and Droy quickly switching seats to move with us.

A couple minutes into lunch I notice the girl who could only be Wendy skipping down the stairs, a young man at her side. Carla (Happy said her name so many times this morning I don't think I'll ever forget her name) is flying just behind the pair.

Wendy and the boy grab their food and then scan the room for a place to sit. Erza stands and raises her arm, "Wendy, Romeo, come and sit with us." The pair come quickly. Romeo sits where Jet and Droy had been sitting (across from Ever and Elfman) and Erza has Wendy sit between her and me.

"Wendy, this is Lucy." She states and then moves back towards her food.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy!" She says shyly, in probably the most adorable voice I've ever heard.

"You mistake my pleasure for yours, Wendy!" I say, sincerely. "You're Carla, right?" I ask the white exceed.

"Indeed, I am, Lucy. How is it you came to know my name?"

"Oh, just a small blue exceed."

"The tomcat?" She asks, noise raised snobbishly.

"Uh, yeah? Happy came with me on my tour earlier and couldn't stop singing your praises."

"Well," She tries to continue sounding annoyed, but I can tell by the slight pink coating her cheeks that she's really very pleased.

"Erza said your name was Romeo?" I call towards the other table. The boy looks up at me and smiles.

"Oh, yeah! That's me. It's Lucy, right?"

"Yup!" I say, politely.

"What kind of wizard are you, Lucy?" I open my mouth to respond, however Erza interrupts my chance.

"Romeo, it is not very polite to ask such direct questions of new acquaintances." He swallows hard, clearly intimidated by the scarlet mage.

"Oh no, Erza! It's ok! I don't mind," I rush to fill in the awkward air that arose with her unnecessary reprimand, wanting to comfort Romeo. "I'm a Celestial Wizard, Romeo."

Erza looks at me in surprise, "A Celestial Wizard? Your kind are incredibly rare!"

"So I've heard. I'm pretty excited to learn how to use my magic. Currently, I'm completely lost."

"Well, I've no doubt you will come to prove yourself, in no time!" Erza beams at me, brightly.

"I hope so," I can't help but feel optimistic when met with her confidence.

The rest of Lunch passes quickly, and I'm so caught up in the conversations around my table that I don't even bother to look around the room, well except for when Gray and Natsu start to yell at each other again, only for Erza to throw her butter-knife at the pair. The two jump back in surprise as it buries itself in the wood of their table. After that, they remain completely cordial towards one another. I watch, contently, as Mira approaches Happy with a plate of fish. I can't hear what she says but Happy's eyes practically bulge out of his head as he begins to chomp down on his food.

Through the remaining moments of lunch, I can't stop smiling. This is the first time I've felt so at peace in years. I never want the feeling to fade. As people start to shuffle towards the bar to return their dishes and then upstairs to their classrooms, I feel a rush of excitement and belonging course through me. _I think I've finally found home, Mom._ The thought leaves me feeling a rush of warmth, that only grows stronger when Natsu and Happy find their way to my side.

"Luuushi!" The exceed purrs out, "Guess what!"

"What, Happy?" I ask, an amused smile on my face.

"Mira gave me more fish for lunch!"

"Really?" I gasp, feigning complete ignorance.

"Yup! She said she heard that I volunteered to help you on your tour and thought I deserved a special treat for being so helpful!" I smile, silently thanking Mira, again, for her compliance with my plan.

"That's incredible! I guess it was worth sitting through the boring parts, then?"

"Aye, Sir!" He calls out, gleefully, "If you ever need me to sit through more boring things for fish, I'll happily do it!"

"I'll keep that in mind," I respond with a laugh.

"Did Carla already head upstairs?" Happy suddenly looks around, panicked.

"Um, I think just a minute or two, ago."

"Oh, no! I wanted to talk to her! I'll meet you guys in a little bit!" He calls out the last part from the staircase, already moving to catch up.

"You know," I say turning to Natsu, "I think you did an excellent job naming him, after all."

Natsu's face breaks out into a giant grin, "Happy's the best." He states it so simply, not a fraction of doubt. "Thank you for what you did for him." I blink, then blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't." He gives me a playful look.

"I don't! So, forget about it! Anyways, I wanna ask you a question."

"Liar. But, I suppose I can drop it, for now. What's your question?"

"Happy mentioned that you and Lisanna raised him?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"Yup! When we were really little, and both new to Fairy Tail, we found his egg. I thought he was a dragon. We became really good friends as we took care of his egg and waited for him to hatch."

"Wait, how old were you?"

"Uh, I don't know, ten maybe?"

"Master Makarov said most people don't come to the school until they are around fourteen. Why were you guys here so early?"

"He didn't tell you? Fairy Tail is more than just a school. A good number of us are orphans. While we didn't start the Academy until the normal time, many of us have been here far longer."

"That's really unexpected," I say, my eyes large.

"Is it? I don't know. A lot of us were in really shitty situations. Makarov helped us find a home. If you ask, he'll tell you its because he was just trying to keep magic a secret, which would be really hard with a ton of kids running around without supervision. But, really, it's because he cares about us. His son, Ivan, Laxus' dad, is a total dick and disowned gramps. But, instead of giving up on parenting, he treats all of us like his kids."

"That's really sweet," I hum at the tenderness in Natsu's eyes. "Were you one of the ones with a shitty situation?"

He looks at me, a sad look in his eyes, "Yeah. But, Fairy Tail saved me."

"I think Fairy Tail is going to save me, too." We look at each other for a small moment before he nods.

"Aye, I'll make sure of it." And then, he grabs my hand, "So, come on! Let's get to class."

He pulls me quickly up the stairs and I try not to trip as I follow him.

We reach the fourth floor quickly. He's seemingly unaffected but my chest is heaving with effort as we finally come to a stop. "What kind of workout do you do!?" I pant out, disbelieving. He just grins at me.

"The same one I'm gonna make you do with me," He responds cheekily.

"Nobody _makes_ me do anything. But ask me and _maybe_ I'll think about it." I lift my chin in defiance. He grins down at me, before bursting into laughter.

"Sure think, Luce," He says after he can speak again.

We move towards the desks and sit down in the same seats from earlier. Everybody is here except for Loke and Bickslow.

"Hey, Levy?" I ask after a minute of sitting there.

"What's up, Lucy?" She asks with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if there is anything I can take notes on? I didn't have a chance to ask before the last two classes, and I'm especially curious, now, because I know this class is going to be around my classification."

She gasps, "Oh my goodness! I didn't realize you were without materials! This is horrible! I'm so sorry I didn't realize!"

"Hey! This isn't your fault. Don't get so upset with yourself! Maybe I can ask Bickslow during our one on one?"

"That should probably work just fine. But, for now, I'll take notes on my own lacrima and then you can transfer them later?

"Is that how you take notes? I didn't really see anybody using anything earlier?"

"That's because none of them care about notes and I've already gone over this weeks lessons, so I've been feeling fairly confident in the material covered." As she speaks, she pulls out another one of those green stones, only this one is flat and comes with it's own light pen. She touches the pen to the surface and shows me how it works. It's actually really incredible. By channeling her own magical signature into the crystal, the device springs to life and a series of folders pop up. She touches one of them with her light pen and it opens into an open space, almost like a sheet of paper and she writes me a quick message.

 _Lucy! I was wondering, would it be alright if I call you Lu-Chan?_

Then she hands the device and pen to me. I feel the energy humming underneath my fingers.

 _I'd be honored! BUT only if I get to call you Levy-Chan in response!_

She grins at me, "Lu-Chan it is!"

Just then Bickslow walks in with Loke. Both of them are wearing puzzling faces. Loke looks straight up dismayed. I can't help the sinking feeling in my stomach that somehow I'm responsible. It's stupid and probably just my imagination, but, still, I can't get rid of the feeling.

"Alright, everyone!" Bickslow calls out as soon as Loke is seated and he's in position in front of us. "Who's ready for a totally _wicked_ class period?!"

"You say that _every_ day," Natsu mumbles.

"Yeah, but today IS going to be totally wicked because I finally have a summoner!" Everyone glances at me and I definitely feel my face heat at the attention. "And, because it's Lucy's first day, I'm excited to see what she can do. Although, Loke, I seem to have forgotten something in my apartment that I need. Do you think you could run and grab it?" Loke stands up, eagerly and after Bickslow gives him a couple vague instructions he's on his way.

"Alright. As I've mentioned to all of you in class before, when going up against a summoner, often times the biggest weakness that a summoner has is their own personal lack of strength. Meaning, their own body. Think of it like this. If a summoner is known for their ability to summon help, what happens if the summoner is finished off?"

" _Off, off, off,_ " The five shapes floating around Bickslow suddenly chant.

Levy raises her hand.

"Yes, Ms. McGarden?"

"If the summoner is incapacitated, then those summoned lose their ability to remain."

"Correct. Therefore, in instructing you how best to take down a summoner, I focus my lessons on how to target the summoner themselves. Although, don't get too worried, Lucy. Knowing our greatest weakness helps us grow stronger." He gestures around the room. "They may learn how to target you, But, you are going to learn how to turn that into a mistake."

" _Mistake! Mistake! Mistake!"_

Despite the nervous way he makes me feel with his descriptions, I suddenly feel a surge of excitement. I'm not going to be a weak, rich kid anymore. I'm finally going to be recognized, not as Jude Heartfilia's daughter, but as Layla's, as Lucy.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind coming up, Lucy, I think I'm going to use your help, today." I nod, nervously but move forward. "You mentioned earlier that you've got four of the zodiac keys, which is totally wicked, but I'd like you to pull out Taurus for now." I nod and do as I'm told.

"Have you summoned Taurus, yet?" I shake my head. "Alright, but you know how?"

I nod tentatively before taking in a deep breath. I concentrate on the hum I feel as I hold onto the key and remember the words Aquarius taught me, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" I hear a few murmurs as a golden light fills the room, and a large figure takes it place.

The figure, Taurus, as his description suggested, has features similar to that of a bull. However, he seems to be a type of humanoid. He wields a large ax, currently hooked onto his back. A golden cow-bell dangles around his neck. However, besides a black speedo with a metal belt, some black boots and a pair of gloves, and arm wraps, his body is completely bare, although his body is a furry white one with black spots and a large tail. He blinks for a moment, taking in his surroundings, and then looks at me.

"Miss. Loooooooocy!" He crys, dramatically, rushing forward to pick me up in a bone crushing hug. "Yooooou've grown!" He drops me and then looks over my body, practically drooling as he ogles my chest. "Yooou've got quite the rockin' bod!" I blush furiously as the room starts to laugh at us. Taurus looks around the room.

"U-um hi, Taurus. I guess you know who I am, this is my class here at Fairy Tail."

"I know! I'd recognize this roooom anywhere! Your mom used to summon me here." He gives me a big smile. "How can I serve you and your hot body?" I groan, already wanting to vomit at the perverted attitude of my spirit.

"Well, actually, Lucy summoned you on my behalf. I was wondering if you might assist us in training, today?" Bickslow answers for me.

"I'll be happy tooooo! Although, Looocy might not be able to keep me here long."

"I have a feeling she's going to surprise us," Bickslow states, seriously. I look at him after his comment and feel immense gratitude at the trust being placed upon me. Bickslow gestures towards the mats. The little mug shaped things around his head fly over and quickly have them in place. "Alright everyone, lets head over and practice. Lucy and I are going to stand on the other side of the room, by the tables. We're going to place Taurus and my babies on either side of us, on the mats. You'll stay on this side for now, but your job is to make it to us before Taurus returns to the spirit world. Remember what I said. If you can find a way to target us, your chances of victory will increase. But, also remember, Lucy is new. Let's not beat her up too quickly. Understood?" Everyone makes some form of affirmation. I follow Bickslow to the other side of the room and stand by him. I look across the gap, nervously, watching the eager faces of my classmates and opponents.

"Don't worry, Lucy!" Bickslow says on my right. "The best way to get the hang of things is to jump right in. For this exercise, I want you to focus on the magic you are supplying Taurus. You're going to realize, quickly, that the more worn out he gets, the harder it will be to keep him here, because your magic is linked with his status. Try not to give him more power than he needs for each task. Feel how your energy reacts to his actions. I have complete confidence that Taurus and my babies can keep the others at bay. And despite all I've said, most of your classmates aren't going to focus on us. But, if there's one person you should look out for,"

"Levy?" I say suddenly. He grins,

"Exactly. She's going to have listened to what I said. Keep an eye out for her attack because she's going to find a way." I nod and then focus my attention on the task ahead, once more. I notice that Gray and Natsu both head over to Bickslow's half of the room, clearly looking for a bigger challenge. Obviously, that means Juvia is right next to them. That leaves Levy and Lisanna coming after Taurus and me.

"Alright! Everybody, you can either work alone or in a pair. Your choice. However, no more than two attacking at once! Ready? Go!"

" _Go, Go, Go!_ " Bickslow's 'babies' chant.

And with that, the room springs into action. Natsu immediately charges down the line towards Bickslow. His fists flaming as he gives a battle cry. The group of flying objects on my end suddenly zip into action. Two manage to fly behind him and effectively begin circling, fast. Natsu tries to swat them down, but they zip away before he can. Natsu growls a little in annoyance, his entire body lighting on fire. My eyes go wide. He eats fire _and_ can cover his entire body in it?

"Lucy," Bickslow states, "Pay attention to _your_ battle." I find myself blushing, wondering if I was only distracted because Natsu's loud or because I find everything about the boy himself distracting. However, sufficiently chastised, I turn towards Levy and Lisanna.

The pair are still standing on their end, whispering to one another. Well, mostly I can tell Levy is whispering to Lisanna. That doesn't bode well for what's coming. You don't have to know Levy long to realize she is a master strategist.

Trying to ignore the anxiety I'm beginning to feel, I focus as much of my attention as possible, onto the hum coursing through my body. It's almost like I can feel a current running from where I stand to where Taurus stands, ax at the ready. Curiously, I take a step closer. The feeling intensifies a bit as I do so, stepping back, it lessens once more. _Interesting._ I can feel my magic react based off of the proximity between us. The closer I get to him, the more powerful the connection, but the less the magic I can feel leaving me to enter him.

Levy and Lisanna start to move. Lisanna suddenly calls out, "Takeover: Animal Soul – Cat!" I blink as her body suddenly transforms. The majority of her body still looks the same, although she now has a tail, and her arms and feet shift into that of a furry feline, fingers morphing into sharp claws. Her clothing also changes, leaving her in a striped, animal print bikini.

She bounds towards Taurus, who seems to be struggling from a nose bleed, and tries to swat at him. However, adjusting himself to the fight, Taurus pulls out his ax and uses it like a shield, blocking her claws and then pushing her back. I feel a pull on my magic as he does so, my energy going to supply his. But, untrained, I can feel it almost gushing towards him. I know instantly I'm supplying to much. I try to concentrate on it as it leaves my body, forcing it into a trickle.

"You're a natural, Miss. Looooocy!" Taurus calls, suddenly. I feel a rush of pride, knowing I've clearly done something right. I grin, largely.

Lisanna rushes Taurus, again, and I can't help but feel suspicious as I realize Levy is still in the same spot, completely immobile. I narrow my eyes and scan the room, suspiciously. I know something is up. Trusting that Taurus can handle the fight I focus on finding her attack. I try to think about what Levy's magic type is. Although I know it's solid script magic, I'm completely unsure of how it actually works. But, If I were Levy and Lisanna, I would have a plan that involved distraction and stealth. I figure Lisanna is the distraction portion, and I would bet my money on the assumption that Levy is manipulating something stealthy, somewhere, to attack me. _But what?!_ I practically groan in frustration. I tune out the voices of Natsu and Gray, who I can hear fighting. I even tune out the sounds of Lisanna's claws scratching along the metal of Taurus's ax. I can feel Bickslow watching me, but I tune that out.

I used to do this when Father would force me into dinner parties and meetings that I didn't even have a say in. I would push everything else out and focus on my heartbeat. I had thought it had been in my mind all those years, but as I did so it was like a could feel a gentle humming, pulse through my blood after each beat. I focus in on it now, letting it absorb my thoughts. Grounded by my magic, I look around the room once more.

It's like suddenly everything I see is clearer. I can practically hear the whisper of magic, circulating through the air around everyone else. I feel as if a light is pushing from my body, illuminating the darkest corners of the room. And as I do so, I grin. I grin because I can see Levy's attack. I turn to Bickslow, moving quickly to whisper in his ear. His eyes widen, but with a dangerous grin, he signals to one of his 'babies.' "Poppo," he whispers at it flies to our side, "Move to the back right corner and blast the pesky word magic out of here, would ya?"

" _would ya, would ya!"_ The soul zips away and I grin as it finds its mark and rips it open. In the brief illumination before contact, I read the slithering word: SHADOW. As it is blasted away I hear a shriek of defiance.

"HOW!?" Levy cries out. I grin wickedly, back.

"Come on, Levy-chan! You can do better than _that_ ," I taunt her.

"No way!" Lisanna cries out, backing up towards Levy, "They found it!? I thought for sure that would work!"

Levy just pouts at her before rushing forward, towards Taurus. "WATER, SAND" She cries out. The words appear, quickly, landing near Taurus' feet, mixing into a muddy substance. His foot gets stuck in the substance. He howls, kicking off his boot. I supply him a bit more magic than the trickle from earlier and near him. Sensing me there he smiles,

"What's the plan, Loooocy?"

"Defense. Don't let them pass. However, go offensively against Levy. Don't let her try anymore tricks!" I call, stepping back again, towards Bickslow.

"Taurus was right, you know," He says as I near him. I look at him confused. He gives me a devilish grin, "You're wicked natural at this."

"Thanks for taking care of Levy's trick!"

"Thanks for noticing it! I hadn't even sensed it yet. She's good." I smile at him, pleased by all of his compliments.

"You called your soul Poppo?" I ask, suddenly, incredibly curious.

"Yeah. My babies each have a name. Pippi, Pappa, Poppo, Puppu and Peppe" **(A/N No joke. If you didn't know this, look it up on FANDOM. I learned while researching for this chapter that Bickslow has legit named them)**

"Oh. I'm excited to learn more about your magic, Bickslow. It's already fascinating to me."

"Trust me, Lucy, you aren't the only eager one, here. I can't wait to get into Celestial Magic with you."

"Miss Looocy!" Taurus calls, drawing in my attention. "My gate is going to close sooooon." I look at Bickslow.

"It's alright, you've done a remarkable job keeping him here this long," He then gives a long, loud whistle, drawing in all attention. "Alright, everyone, that's a wrap!" He calls.

I walk over to Taurus who meets me halfway. "Call me again, sooooon, Looocy! I'd love too make a contract with you and your rockin' bod." I barely have time to thank him before he disappears in a shimmer of light. I look around the room, not surprised to see Natsu and Gray at each other's throats.

"This is _your_ fault you dumb pyro! If you hadn't spent all your time charging in like a moron, we could have done something about this!"

"Hey! Don't blame this on me. You're the one who always gets cold feet and chicken out of the fight! Pull your own weight next time!" Natsu's body is still flaming, but suddenly a rush of water slams into him, effectively turning his body to steam.

"Gray-sama is _not_ chicken! Water Slicer!" Suddenly a blade of water rushes towards Natsu. But, he just ignites himself again and it evaporates as it nears him.

"Hey, you three! Give it up and sit down!" Bickslow calls, grumpily. "The fact is none of you were anywhere close to passing me. So, shut up and let's go discuss your stupidity!"

I turn to walk towards the desk. Levy and Lisanna wait for me at the end of the mats. "I'm really impressed you figured out Levy's plan, Lucy!" Lisanna says with a smile. She's back in her normal clothes, once more fully human.

"And I'm impressed by your ability to go toe to toe with Taurus! I don't know either of you well, but I could sense your power!" She grins at me, bashfully.

"Oh, you're being too kind. I have a long way to go to improve."

"We all do, Lisanna. I'm just excited to do so with you guys by my side."

Levy is pouting, so I put my arm around her. "Cheer up, Levy. I'm sure it was only luck that had me notice. I bet you'll have me on my ass soon enough!" She smirks at me.

"You'd better believe it!" She says back. We look at one another and then laugh.

Sure enough, once we're at our desks, Bickslow begins a lecture on, as he called it, 'our stupidity'. Natsu and Gray mumble the whole time. Near the very end of class, Loke shows up with whatever it was Bickslow had forgotten and sits down.

"You missed all the fun, Loke!" Gray calls out, "I bet if you'd been here, I wouldn't have lost because of the flame for brains!"

"You also missed seeing Lucy's magic!" Lisanna called out, excitedly. "She summoned one of her spirits, Taurus, and I got to spar with him, head on!"

"He sounds awesome. I'm sad I missed him." Loke says simply, moping. His voice holds a genuine depth of sadness that stuns me. But, my thoughts are quickly swept away by Bickslow's continued lecture. After a few minutes though, class ends. Most people give me a quick goodbye, as they head off to their next instructor.

"See you in an hour, Lucy!" Natsu calls cheerfully as he moves towards the stairs. I give him a small wave before turning to Bickslow.

"Um, I spend the next hour with you, right?"

"Yep! I'm so freaking excited! Don't get me wrong, it was nice getting off an hour earlier than everyone else. But, it really sucks to be the only instructor without a student of his classification. I mean, just think about class, today. It's hard to maintain that kind of lesson alone. But that was all defense. Now we get to work on your offensive skills!" He grins at me again before he gestures towards the stairs. "Let's head to my office!"

I follow him down to the second floor, which is completely empty at this point. His office is located on the far side, almost directly diagonal from Makarov's office. We enter, and it isn't at all what I'm expecting. Sure, Levy had tried to prepare me, but this is everything I hadn't been able to imagine and more. Upon immediate entrance, the room holds a large desk, like Makarov's office. Directly parallel from that are a series of chairs. But, it is what lies behind that most fascinates me. Through another small, completely open doorframe, lies a _very_ large stage. It is covered with white mats, but a green light pulses from beneath it. The walls are black, all around it, and the light is really limited.

"Like the combat stage?" Bickslow asks, knowingly.

"It's huge!" I call out, amazed. "This whole room shouldn't be possible!"

He laughs at my disbelief. "And yet, it is. Don't worry. We'll get you on that stage sooner, rather than later. But, for now, I think we'll stick to the chairs?" I nod, eager for any type of training.

"What are we going to do, today?" I ask, curious.

"Well, we have an hour to fill and a lifetime of training to teach you. So, I guess we'll start with some basics. Although, first I think you need to maybe meet all of your spirits. What do you say?" I bob my head eagerly with his answer.

"You've already met Aquarius and Taurus. Should we do Cancer or Capricorn, next?"

"Um, how about Cancer?" I say, uncertainly.

"Have at it, then!"

I reach down and fasten my fingers around Cancer's key. Mimicking the actions from earlier, I call out, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab!" The usual light bursts into a _very_ strange looking . . . man? Like Taurus he is some form of humanoid. His face is masked by green sunglasses, but his hair is pulled back in cornrows. His back gives way to six crab legs, curving around his form. And there is a hair dresser's pouch hanging off his belt, and he is holding two pairs of scissors.

"Baby!" He cries as his eyes meet mine. My eyes widen at his words, and I subconsciously inch back a little.

"Um, Hi, Cancer?" I mumble awkwardly.

"What do you need, baby? He asks, giving his scissors an experimental snip. "Your mom used to call me. I miss snipping her hair, baby." He draws close to me and I sit back, a little anxious.

He looks at me for permission. I look to Bickslow, who just gives a small shrug before I turn and incline my head a little in Cancer's direction.

He moves forward, and the scissors start flying around my face. I don't know what I'm expecting, but it certainly isn't the result. For starters, Cancer manages to somehow turn cutting my hair into growing my hair. When he's done, two, very long pigtails fall down the sides of my head, reaching almost half a foot longer than they did previously.

"Did you just _grow_ my hair?" I ask incredulously.

"You don't like it, baby?" He asks, moping.

"No! I mean, yes! I _do_ like it! I just don't understand how you did it!"

"I can do anything for you, baby!" He states, giving another snip of his scissors. Only, this one isn't on my hair. I don't want my perfect hair to get cut. I like it at the length he's made it.

"Well, Cancer. I appreciate that. I'm definitely going to call on you for more than fighting! I can only imagine what you can do to my hair! Are you ok with making a contract with me?"

"You betcha, baby!"

The next several minutes, with Bickslow's help and supervision, are spent learning how to make a contract with a celestial spirit. There is more than I thought would go into it! We discuss dates of availability, special conditions of summoning, and even phobias that the spirit has. It is completely unlike anything I expected, not that a single day was much to create expectations, but still.

Eventually, Cancer begins to fade, and I smile, thanking him for his agreement.

"You did a good job, Lucy!" Bickslow says after Cancer's gone. "Every summoner should always remember that the souls and spirits they are contracted with are not slaves. Never forget to take into account their feelings and position. Even my babies are special."

" _Special, Special, Special!_ " They cry out in agreeance.

"Trust me, Bickslow, I would never dream of ruling over my spirits. I intend on treating them like friends, family even. Nobody deserves to have their free will taken from them, especially not those on their side."

"Agreed, although, you should know, Lucy. One ability that I have _is_ to take free will. One reason I wear this helmet is to shield my friends from my gaze. If one were to look into my eyes at the wrong second, I would overcome their mind and possess them. I use this ability only when absolutely necessary in the most difficult of battles." I'm stunned by his words. A part of me wants to recoil at the thought, but I think of his words and the fact that he wears a helmet. He truly must care about people's agency.

"I understand. Should we summon Capricorn, now?"

"I think so."

Doing as I had with all the rest, I summon Capricorn. He's even more animalistic than the others, but still with the presence of a human. He wears dark sunglass and is dressed in a full suit. His body, unsurprisingly, is that of a goat. Although, instead of hooves, he has humanlike hands. I notice this because when he arrives his right hand is held, respectfully, across his heart.

"Lady Lucy," He says in complete respect as we make eye contact. "It is a true pleasure to witness you grown, at long last. It seems like yesterday that I bid your mother a final goodbye. Before you ask, I cannot enter a contract with you, for my allegiance is already yours."

"I- I don't really know what to say," I stutter out. Completely blown away by both his words and his presence. "You look familiar." I say, surprisingly.

"I am not surprised. I met you several times when you were a young girl. I believe you would often call me 'Butler Cappy Corn', if I recall your words correctly." My ears go a little pink at his words.

"I apologize for not remembering with more clarity, Capricorn, as well as for my odd title back then."

"Worry not, Lady Lucy. I recall these memories with sweet fondness. Indeed, I have, once or twice, taken to writing these thoughts down in poetic verse. Perhaps you would care to hear them at some point?"

"Uh, sure?" I say uncertainly.

"Perfect. However, Lady Lucy, I can tell that calling us forth has caused a strain on your magic. I will remain here, as a hindrance to your health, no longer. Do take care. Hesitate not to call upon me in the future." And, with little more than that, he vanishes in sparkling dust. I simply stare at him a moment before collapsing in one of the chairs. It doesn't feel like I should be as exhausted as I am, but it seems that summoning takes a lot more magic than I would have suspected.

Bickslow looks at me, concerned. "I apologize if the exercises were too taxing on you, today, Lucy."

"No, no! I'm glad I got to meet all of them, today. I'll have to summon the others again, in the near future, to solidify their contracts, of course, but this was absolutely worth it."

"Good. Now, there's one more thing I'd like to discuss before the hour ends."

"Ok, what's up?"

"As you saw, earlier, it's very dangerous for a mage to be unable to protect themselves, worse so when a summoner. Your spirits can only be as strong as you are. Obviously, you'll learn that true strength is found as a team, but if you don't do your part, they will suffer unnecessarily as a result." It feels like he's tearing me down, but he continues, "Which, is why we need to discuss your personal offensive tactics. Do you have any martial arts or weapon training?"

"Not really. My dad didn't exactly want me able to fight back." I spit the words out more bitterly than I intend.

"I see. Well, that makes our job both easier and harder at the same time. It makes it easier because it means we can mold you to be the best at protecting yourself and your spirits. However, it also makes it harder because a) you're so fresh and b) it could take time to find a weapon of true affinity. Ideally, a summoning class mage can hold their own in close combat defensive techniques and mid to long range offensive techniques. The defensive stuff is going to require a lot of physical training, but the second will take experimentation. You might do best with a bow, or a slingshot, or you could just as easily connect with a whip or spear, even a mace and chain. Some of these are enchanted, others are simply physical tools, only as special as your skill will make them. Are you up to a few tests, now or should we save that for tomorrow?"

I do my best to wrap my brain around all of the information he is giving me. At the different weapons he mentions I find myself incredibly intimidated. How I'll ever be able to learn such difficult techniques is beyond me, but I do my best to find hope. Although, at his final question I take a moment to appraise my current state. "Um, if I'm being perfectly honest. I don't even know how I'm going to make it up the stairs for the next class," I mumble, pathetically.

"No worries, Lucy. This is all so new to you. You've never used your magic before today and you've already summoned four spirits, one of which was in a mock fight. It may seem to you like nothing special, but I admit that, while you're my first student in some time, none have ever performed as well as you, especially considering your special circumstances. You have performed outstanding. Any other student in your position would have collapsed midway through Taurus. Perhaps it was reckless of me to push you as I have, but I could sense your potential." I'm a little annoyed by his confession but touched at the same time. Already so many people here have expressed an odd faith in me. I wonder what my life will be like if I can find the same faith in myself that they seem to hold.

"I will do my best not to disappoint you, Bickslow," my voice is sincere.

He just smiles, "I doubt you could if you tried."

" _Tried, Tried, Tried!_ "

"Is there are reason they often repeat after you?"

"Except for the fact that they are my precious babies?" His voice is oddly tender and defensive.

"Um, no?"

"That's what I thought. Now, if you are feeling a bit better, I'll dismiss you a little early and you can head back upstairs." I nod gratefully and scramble to my feet.

"Oh, one more thing! Levy said that you might be able to help me get a lacrima for note taking?" I can't believe I almost forgot!

"Oh, right! I forgot that Makarov asked me to help you get supplies." He rummages around in his desk for a moment before handing me a lacrima and light pen. "Have at it!" He says, officially dismissing me. I smile and turn towards the door.

"Thanks for everything, Bickslow Sensei," I add the honorific almost hesitantly, but as I say it, it feels right, and a gentle smile crosses his face. "I'm excited to be your student." And with that, I push out the door and start to make my way upstairs.

* * *

 **Alright! I'll be back as soon as I can with the next chapter.**

 **Guys, please review? It makes me so happy!**

 **Welcome! All of you newbies to the story! Your favoriting/following makes my day EVERY TIME.**

 **DreamWeaver2121: Your review last chapter just about made me cry. No joke. Thank you so much.**

 **Densolator AND HelloJawsie: I didn't even mean to make allusions to Of Myths and Monsters. But, that's a great story. I'm still sad it is unfinished. If there are similarities they were subconscious!**

 **Fireflly9917: I haven't FULLY decided on LisXBix, yet but it's a distinct possibility. I take it you want it? Cuz if so, I will add your consideration. I actually care a lot about readers ideas. So, I'm open to suggestions!**

 **baephrodite: I am so glad you found the story! You are a welcome addition to my little community! YOU MATTER TO ME! :)**

 **ALL OF YOU MATTER TO ME! Thank you for your interest! Review, Message me, Give me ideas! I'm open and happy to make this story as pleasing to YOU as I can!**

 **~M**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n Hey, guys! Please don't hate me! I know that it has been like . . . a month since my last update. And, believe me, it's actually been on my mind so much. I feel guilty every time a day goes by and I haven't finished my chapter. When I reached the two-week mark since the last update, I made a promise to myself, one which I promised to promise YOU. If EVER I do not update before two weeks have gone by, automatically this upgrades the next chapter into a 10,000-word chapter. Yup. That's write. I will write and write until you get 10,000 words from me. This is my way of apologizing and making up for any lost time between. If at all possible I will try to update once a week, that is what I was doing at first. I'll spare you the details of why it has been almost impossible for me to write. Just know, if I'm not writing, it's only because I genuinely can't be. Thank you, all, for reviewing and following. I will give my usual responses/shout-outs at the end. But, in a general response, trust me, I get the major feels any time I write about Loke (which there is plenty more of in this chapter), so just know that I am right there with you, just maybe a little farther ahead mentally, as far as the plans of his reunion to the C.S.W. go. Oh, and, one other thing I wrote in by way of apology: you get NATSU POV for a good chunk, here.**

 **One more thing! I have recently added some links to my profile, for my Twitter and Tumblr acounts. I'm going to add them, here, particularly because I included a few sketches on tumblr that relate to this story and the layout of the school.**

 **Tumblr:** blog/madabellyluhu

 **Twitter:** /Madison57782062

 **Anyways! Without further ado! Here is your 10,600 something word chapter! (21 pages!)**

LUCY POV

Every step I make towards the fourth floor is exhausting. I feel absolutely drained. I force my legs to move, regardless, and, after what seems like an eternity, I make it back to my desk. I don't know what time it is, and I really don't care as I simply lay my head down and close my eyes, letting sleep overcome me.

Natsu POV

Laxus is droning on and on about something I've long since stopped paying attention to. All I can think about is the new mage, Lucy. I can't explain it, but ever since the moment we had outside, where I trapped her against the wall, something inside of me has been burning to stay near her. When we had stood there, and my arms had caged her in, it was like a flame, one which wasn't mine, had ignited in the space between us. I shake it off now, as I had then. There is something in her eyes that seems to call out to me. There is both a challenge in them and a curiosity.

 _I think Fairy Tail is going to save me, too,_ she had said. But what does that even mean? Obviously, she comes from a messed-up past, too. I don't know why but that infuriates me. I've never felt this type of overprotection before. I almost smile when I think back on our 'sausage war'. I can't think of anybody else who would behave that way with me, except for maybe Happy. And man, there's another thing. Happy. Lucy already can't resist him. The fact that she arranged for him to have fish with Mira, still warms my heart. She didn't even know us, and yet she was already looking out for him. She was using the advantage of being the new girl, not for selfish things but to help out my best friend.

Gray had been mad at me for 'messing up' our battle against Bixlow, and while he was the bigger problem, it was certainly not helping us that I couldn't help but get distracted by Lucy. There was a moment, during her battle, when I had felt a surge in her magic. It was lost on everyone else, but it was like, whatever she was doing, was calling out specifically to me. My flames had burned brighter in response, and I almost felt a growl of approval rip through my throat. It was seriously weird.

"Oi, Natsu!" a voice calls from somewhere beside me, "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" I look up, dumbfounded.

"I can't believe this!" I look up to see Gajeel and Laxus staring at me. "I think Natsu was actually _thinking!"_ Laxus chuckles at Gajeel's words and states,

"Not possible! I've been his teacher long enough to know he's a hopeless case!"

Forgetting my genuine thoughts from earlier, I stand with fists flaming. "Oi! I think! In fact, I'm thinking you need a beating for your stupid words!"

Laxus suddenly throws a bolt of lightning towards me. "Not gonna happen! Sit down and shut up. Class is almost over."

I force myself to sit back down, throwing daggers at the pair from my seat. Happy, Carla and Lily are all sitting in one corner. Even though they all bristle at any title beside Exceed, they certainly look like felines as they hum quietly, enjoying a literal cat nap. Juvia is moping in another corner, probably upset Gray isn't in here with us. Surprisingly, Loke is just as lame as she is for once. Wendy and Romeo are pretending to pay attention, but I can tell they are writing notes to each-other on her lacrima tablet, giving each other shy looks. I roll my eyes and settle back, hoping to fake awareness for the rest of class. The sooner I'm done here, the sooner I can find and tease Lucy, more. Of course, Laxus keeps calling me out on every question, pushing me for stupid answers I don't care about. I mean, what good are classes anyway? All I really need to know is that my family is important. After that, fighting just comes naturally.

That's what Igneel taught me anyway. I remember it like it was yesterday.

 _"Come on, Natsu! Focus!"_

 _"But Dad!" I pouted, looking past his large, red scaled snout, to his large eyes. "I'm never gonna learn this! It's too hard!"_

 _"Natsu. It's because you are thinking about it too hard. Lose your thoughts and focus on your feelings."_

 _"But feelings are for girls!"_

 _"Natsu, you don't even know any girls. So shut up and do as I say."_

 _"Fine! But I don't understand. What am I supposed to feel?"_

 _Igneel looked at me, smoke coming from his nostrils in frustration._

 _"Natsu. Who am I?"_

 _"That's a stupid question. You're my dad!"_

 _"But you don't look like me. So, how can you be my kid?" My face turned down in sorrow._

 _"Are you saying I'm not your boy?" Tears were trying to pool in my eyes._

 _"No! I'm asking what connects us, if not the obvious."_

 _"Well, there's fire?" My voice sounded uncertain._

 _"Indeed, boy. My fire is one connection between us. But there is also feeling. You feel in your heart that I am your father, as I feel in mine that you are my son. The flames respond to that feeling."_

 _I blinked, starting to get it. "So, if the flames and feelings make us family, then the stronger the feelings, the more powerful everything is?"_

 _"Yes, boy. And you must protect each part of them. Trust your flames; harness your feelings; protect your family. Only when you do those things will you find your strength as a fire dragon slayer. Now, again!"_

 _I looked up at him, then turned back towards the mountain range. I let myself feel the fire within me. As I did so, I thought of Igneel, of my father, and as the warmth in my heart grew, so too, did my flames. I took in a deep breath, crying out, "Fire Dragon's: Roar!" As the flames flew from my throat, connecting with and blasting apart all in its path, I saw Igneel smile._

 _"That's my boy!" He cried out, and with his pride, my flames only seemed to grow brighter._

"Alright, Idiots! I'll see you tomorrow! Don't forget to do your assignment!" Laxus' voice shakes me from my memory. I have no idea what assignment he means, but I don't care. I bolt from my seat and start looking around, well _sniffing_ around.

I pick up Lucy's scent and grin, heading towards my goal. It doesn't lead me next door as I thought it might but upstairs. I race, as nonchalantly as I can, upstairs, hoping to catch a few moments with the blonde who has so captivated my attention. I make it to the fourth floor and grin as I see her across the gap, leaning forward in the desk she had earlier claimed as her own. I move quickly to her side, grin only widening as I can hear the steady inhale and exhale that could only mean she is fast asleep.

I look at her, laying there with her cheek smooshed up against her hand. Her blonde hair, now in two long pigtails, like somehow longer than earlier, curls down her back, one falling over her shoulder. Her bangs are falling over one of her eyes and the tiniest hint of drool leaks out of the corner of her mouth, moistening her hand ever so slightly. She shivers a little, and I can tell that, with her body focusing its attention on re-energizing herself, she has grown cold. I ignite my hand, letting it hover closer to her, warming her slightly with my presence. I'm crouching now, right next to her. I peek back towards the stairs, glad that nobody has come up, yet. Honestly, most people run late between now and the next class. I turn back to Lucy as a small puff of air passes through her lips.

 _She smells so good,_ I think, suddenly. And she does. I knew when she walked in with Levy this morning that she had showered, because her hair smelled just like Levy's does. Levy always uses the same tangerine shampoo. Which, despite my enhanced senses, I only know because _Gajeel_ smells like tangerines way too often in the morning. Gross. But it isn't the tangerine smell that is nice. It is something deeper. Beneath the citric scent is something creamier, almost like freshly baked pastries, Like Erza's cake, minus the strawberries, topped with cream. But, mixed in with that, is the subtle yet tantalizing scent of peaches. The whole combination reminds me of a dessert Mira made once, a long time ago. I think it was called cobbler. Remembering this causes my mouth to water as I observe the girl in front of me.

I lift my hand and gently brush her bangs back, my fingers tingle at the brief contact. She reacts, almost instantly, to the contact. Her eyebrows scrunch together, and her eyes roll a little behind their lids. I back up, not wanting her to see how close I am to her as soon as she wakes.

"Natsu?" She whispers questioningly, eyelids fluttering open.

"Hey, Luce," I say, quietly. "Nice nap?"

She sits up, noticing her drool with a blush, trying to wipe it without me seeing.

"I can't believe how quickly I fell asleep," she mumbles.

"You must have been pretty tired! What did you and Bickslow do to wipe you out so thoroughly?" I give her a smirk. She blushes.

"Bickslow Sensei had me summon more of my spirits, Cancer and Capricorn."

"Are they as weird as your cow from earlier?"

"Well, one is a giant crab man with dreadlocks and the other a goat butler. So, kinda?"

My eyes grow wide, "Wow. Sounds pretty neat! What about your fourth spirit?"

"Aquarius? I summoned her this morning. She's a mermaid."

"A crab and a fish woman? Don't let Happy hear that!"

"He'd better not even think about it!" She snaps, horrified.

I just laugh at her. "So, what did you do with crab man and the goat?"

"Mostly just got to know them, see if they were okay with working with me. Cancer is pretty cool! He even did my hair! And he doesn't just cut. He makes it grow!"

So, her hair really is longer, interesting. "That's pretty cool."

"What about you? Did you learn anything cool in class?"

"Not really, it was pretty boring, so I didn't really pay attention."

"Why am I not surprised? You know, you should take better advantage of your studies. After all, there are some of us who'd have loved to be in classes as long as you."

"Yeah, I guess so. But my dad taught me a lot before I ever showed up."

"The dragon? Igneel?"

"Well, duh! If I ever really had another dad, I never knew him. Igneel's all the father I've ever needed!"

"Would you tell me more about how you became his son? It seems so weird to me, but maybe if you told me I'd understand a little easier."

"Yeah, sure. But, it's kind of a long story, so with class starting up soon, it might need to wait until later. Maybe at dinner or after?"

"I'd like that." She gives me a shy smile. It fills me with a gentle warmth, which surprises me.

"Do you think you'd be willing to tell me more about you, too?"

"Um, if you'd like to know. But, there's really not that much to know."

"I doubt that, Luce. You seem pretty incredible. Someone like you has to have a story."

"Naaaaatsu!" A cry comes from behind us, interrupting the flush creeping over Lucy's face. We turn to see Happy.

"Hey, Buddy! Enjoy your catnap?" I smirk at my little blue friend as he flies over to Lucy and me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Happy glares, "But, it was pretty rude of you to leave me all alone!"

"Like you left us all alone after lunch? You missed some pretty crazy stuff!"

"That was different! You know I can't stay away from Carla's womanly charms!" My eyes flicker towards Lucy briefly. Happy seems to notice but, thankfully, doesn't comment.

"Fair. I caught Lucy taking a nap, here!"

"And you didn't draw on her face!?"

"Hey! That's a _good_ thing, Cat!"

"I don't know, Loopy, you might actually be pretty if Natsu messed with your face." I choke back a laugh. Despite _not_ agreeing with my best friend, this once, his comeback is too good to not appreciate.

"Why you, little-"

"Natsu! Scary Lucy is gonna eat me, I just know it!" Happy shrieks, trying to hide behind me.

"Oi, you asked for it, Happy. You're on your own, this time."

"Not fair, Natsu!"

"Oh, I think it's plenty fair, you dumb cat!" Lucy snaps, standing to try and reach him. She lunges forward, but Happy zips away, leaving her grasping at air. She fumbles for a second, missing her target. He sticks his tongue out at her. I lean back as she almost bumps me. "Get back here!" She shrieks.

He flies over, but when she reaches again, he bolts once more. This time her fumbling causes her to trip. She starts to fall over, but I reach out and catch her, pulling her towards me, attempting to keep her from hurting herself. But, I underestimate her momentum. She bumps into my chest before sprawling over my lap.

Both of us go completely still, not daring to move. I can barely hear Happy's distorted chuckles over the sounds of Lucy and my beating hearts. I look down at her, laying across my lap and have to rein in several stray thoughts, like how red her ears are and the tiny hint of pressure of her hip against my thighs and _STOP IT, Natsu!_ I practically shriek at myself. I clear my throat.

"Um," I begin to say, but her shriek interrupts me. She suddenly starts scrambling backwards, off of me. But, in her flurry, her chest bumps across my groin. I end up bolting up, pushing her away in the process. She is just as quick to move away, and the two of us just stand, awkwardly, looking anywhere but at each other, blushes dusting our cheeks.

"Yo, Natsu! What are you two standing around for?" I snap my eyes towards Gray, who makes his way over.

"Fufufufu," Happy chortles, "These two _liiiiike_ each other!"

"Shut up, Cat! I don't even _know_ Natsu! Why would I _like_ him?" Lucy successfully grabs a hold of Happy's tail and drags him back towards her.

"Eep! Scary Lucy!" Happy shrieks, trying to claw his way back to me.

"Seriously, Happy. If you actually want help from me, stop pissing both of us off."

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia squeals, rushing up the stairs, "Why didn't you wait for Juvia?!"

"I'm sure he was just in a hurry, Juvia," Lisanna states, joining the rest of us on the floor. She smiles reassuringly at Juvia.

"Lu-Chan! How was class with Bickslow?" Levy calls, pushing past the other three to grab Lucy's hands.

"Um," I look over at Lucy. Her cheeks are still pink, especially when she glances my way, only to quickly look away. "Uh, Bickslow sensei helped me understand a bit more about the responsibilities of a Celestial Spirit mage. It was pretty awesome! Even if it did drain a lot of my energy!"

"I'm so happy, Lu-Chan! I love what you did with your hair! When did you have time? But, it seems a lot longer?"

Lucy responds with a small giggle, "Well, that was one of my spirits, Cancer! He uses his pincers like a hair stylist! He even managed to grow it! I bet he'd love to do your hair sometime, too! Well, if you'd like?"

"That sounds awesome! I'm totally down!"

Gray approaches me and leans over to quietly whisper "So what was happening when I got here? Happy may exaggerate, but he doesn't pull shit from nowhere."

I push him back and glare, "None of your business, ice-breath!"

He laughs, "Well, now I _know_ something's up! Shame, I wanted a crack at the busty blonde." He looks at the girl in question with a sultry glint in his eye. I know it won't help my cause, but I can't help but ignite at his words.

"Don't even go there, Gray."

He just laughs once more. "Oooo, I'm so scared! I can't believe your dick is finally working, flame head!"

"Well, at least I don't go around showing mine to everyone. Put your damn pants on, Gray."

"Fuck! When did that even happen?" Gray screams, forgetting our conversation as he searches around for his clothing, with a steaming Juvia trying to get a better look at his manhood.

"Not again, Gray!" Levy states, annoyed. "Don't look, Lucy! You _really_ don't wanna see Gray right now." I turn back to the pair, pleased to see Lucy covering her eyes.

"Thanks, Levy-Chan! I definitely don't!" I laugh at Lucy's response.

"Looking for these, Gray?" Lyon states, walking through the room, just behind Loke, dangling Gray's jeans from one hand. "I'm going to have to remind Freed to reinforce his balcony barrier with a clothing factor. Erza was pretty pissed when these landed on her foot. I had to talk her out of coming up her, herself."

"Oh, man! Thanks Lyon! I owe you one!" Gray shuffles his pants back on.

"You know it. Now, everyone, take your seats, and let's begin class."

We do as we're told. I eagerly take my seat behind Lucy. Happy moves to sit on my desk but ends up poking Lucy in the head.

"I can't see with your head in the way." She turns to glare at him.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" He looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm, can I sit on your desk instead of Natsu's?" She blinks, clearly not expecting his answer anymore than me.

"Um, sure?" She reaches over and picks him up, lifting him to sit on her desk.

"Traitor!" I hiss at him. He just smirks at me.

Lucy turns around and mouths a very guilty looking, "Sorry," at me.

I smile her way, as if to say not to worry about it. She turns back to Lyon, and I place my elbow on my desk, curling my hand around my cheek as I settle in for another boring lecture. The only good thing about class is that Lucy is so close. I take in a deep breath of peaches and cream, shifting my eyes to focus on Lyon, well, pretend to focus.

Lucy P.O.V.

I activate my lacrima tablet, sliding Happy's tail a little to the right as I do so. He is sound asleep and has been since around five minutes after class began. I move to take notes on what Lyon is saying but find my hand drifting to Happy's fur instead. I wonder why he's such a punk. He's annoyed me more times than not, today, and yet I can't help but run my fingers over his fur, soothingly.

"Gray, could you please tell the class how many hands should be used during maker magic?"

I look over at Gray, who smirks, knowingly, at Lyon.

"Two hands."

"Why?"

"Because anything less is too unstable. Two hands may seem like a hassle, but it's the best way to ensure both creative strength and lasting stability."

I raise my hand, tentatively.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Um, you said 'should'. Does that mean it isn't necessary to use two hands?"

"Technically, yes." Lyon lifts a single hand and produces an Ice make: dove. The bird flies over to Juvia before shattering and leaving a single rose in its place. She stares at it, awkwardly, peeking sideways at Gray. Gray gives an annoyed glare at Lyon, before reaching over and grabbing the rose. He shatters it. Lyon simply rolls his eyes in response. "But, despite not being necessary, using two hands is still the safest method."

The rest of class passes fairly quickly. Partly because I'm still so tired, I struggle to pay attention. Thankfully, but obnoxiously, whenever my head starts to nod, Natsu tugs back on one of my pigtails, startling me into attention. Lyon doesn't have us do any combat practice, although he does have Gray demonstrate the difference between their ice make magic. Something about stationary vs mobile creation. I'm grateful class is going so quickly. I don't think I have much more energy left.

When class ends, Lyon dismisses himself and heads downstairs for his next class. I turn to Levy.

"What class is next?"

"Transformation, with Mira."

"Which floor is she currently on?"

"Well, normally she'd be upstairs, but I think today was a test day for Wendy and Romeo. So, they're probably all in her office, downstairs." Sure enough, after a few moments, the three of them, and Laxus, come up, together. Wendy and Romeo skip past us and head up to their floor, with Laxus following after a brief kiss to Mira's cheek.

Mira stands at the front of the room. "Well! Is everybody ready for class?" She scans the room. "Natsu? Did you have a question?"

I turn to see Natsu's hand raised. "Yeah. I was wondering if I could make a request for a dessert?"

She looks surprised, but before she can answer, Gray buts in.

"It better not be more of your weird spicy cravings. Nobody but you even likes that shit."

"Nope. Do you remember that peach dessert you made a few years back? I think it was called cobbler?"

"You want me to make peach cobbler?" Mira's voice sounds as perplexed as Gray's face looks.

"Yup! It sounds really delicious! Didn't you make some ice cream with it, last time, too? To go on top?"

"Ok. Now I _know_ something is up," Gray glares at Natsu. "You're always saying that cold dessert is the stupidest thing ever."

"Not when it's with something super hot!"

"Enough, boys!" Mira states, effectively cutting off the budding argument. "I'll see what I can do, Natsu. Now, anyone else have a class related question before we begin? No? Good."

I do my best to take notes through Mira's class, similarly distracted with petting Happy, as I was during Lyon's class. I'm actually really surprised to see how many variations of transformation magic there are. Apparently, Mira, Lisanna and their brother Elfman all use a variation known as 'takeover' magic. But, even within that variation, each practices a different type.

"One of the greatest ways to ensure victory against a takeover or transformation mage is to get into their head. Both Elfman and I have experienced great difficulty in practicing our magic when faced with psychological distress. In fact, I couldn't really use my magic for a few years due to a psychological block in my mind. Elfman was held back by his fears and lack of conviction. If you can target the psychological weakness of a transformation mage, it makes their magic increasingly difficult to use. Although, when up against someone like Erza, finding a psychological weakness is really difficult. If you make the wrong attack, her resolve only strengthens." Gray and Natsu only seem to grow increasingly tense as Mira discusses Erza. From the little I've seen today, I'm not really very surprised.

"Another thing to remember when faced with a transformation mage, is to find a way to exploit weaker transformations. If you can force a transformation mage to use a style ill-suited to your own plan of attack, your chances of victory increase. Likewise, if you can find a way to reverse the conditions of their strongest forms, success could easily be yours. You have to be able to read the battlefield and all of its conditions." Mira, despite the instructions she is giving, maintains her priceless smile throughout the entirety of her lesson. She spends the first half of the hour instructing but creates a combat activity for the last half.

"Lucy, you look quite worn out. Why don't you sit this one out?" I'm embarrassed, feeling pretty week, but I'm also relieved for a chance to keep resting. Before Mira moves over to start the sparring activity, she steps over to me and whispers, kindly, "Don't worry, Lucy! You'll gain more stamina over time. For now, it's important to know your limits. Never expend more magic than you are physically able to."

The rest of the class passes in a blur of attacks my brain can hardly process. I'm only half surprised to see that Natsu is ever the energetic one, never seeming to tire of magic power or basic energy. Similar to how Bickslow divided the class, earlier, Lisanna and Mira pair up on one end, guiding the other five students in sparring activities meant to guide them in transformative defense. Happy wakes up near the end and climbs into my lap, commentating the event with a chatty smile.

Lyon walks up the stairs while the group is still battling, letting everyone know that it's time for the final class rotation. He moves past everyone to head upstairs, meeting Laxus as he moves into the room from above. They share a few brief words before Laxus heads to check in with Mira as she readies to leave the room. She leaves us with a final cheerful smile.

"What are you punks doing standing around? Sit your worthless butts down!" And with that barking command, the cheerfulness evaporates from the room. Laxus stands in front of us, glowering.

Natsu takes his seat, grumbling behind me. I can't really hear it, but I can tell it's not very nice. Somehow, Laxus hears and snaps. "Wanna say that again, idiot?"

"No thanks," Natsu's response reeks of 'smartass'. Clearly Laxus agrees, because a bolt of Lightning leaves his fingers and hits Natsu in the chest. I can feel my hair standing up with the static electricity hanging in the air. Natsu is on the ground twitching. My whole-body aches with sympathy. Clearly Laxus is _not_ a person to piss off.

Natsu is only down, however, for a few seconds before he rises from the ground, flames licking around his entire body. He chucks a ball of fire in Laxus' direction. Laxus deflects it, somehow, only for it to smack into Gray, who quickly jumps into the fight, dragging Loke with him. I look to Levy, panicked. She only shrugs, as if to say ''Laxus' class is always like this." Then she stands and moves to one of the corners, opening a door and signaling me over. I enter the room and realize we're in a bathroom.

"Wait, how did I not notice this bathroom before now?"

"It's not obvious, so unless you're looking you won't find it," She grins.

The door opens behind me, and Lisanna steps in, "I think I'll sit this fight out." Her and Levy start talking, but I take a moment to really look around the room. It's fairly small: a simple sink, one enclosed stall, and that's about it. And yet, there is still a decent amount of wiggle room. Levy smiles and then calls out, "couch". Just like that, her words become a reality, and the three of us plop down with smiles. Well, four, once Happy pops in, reporting that things have somehow gotten crazier.

"So, is class actually going to happen at some point?" I ask, genuinely uncertain.

"Maybe. Laxus may be a teacher, but he's as hot headed as the rest of our class. He tends to assign a lot of homework, but 'teaches' with his fists." Lisanna rolls her eyes as she explains. "My sister sure has picked a weird one."

"How long have Mira and Laxus been a thing?"

"Hmm, I'm not even totally sure of the answer. Mira used to be a pretty wild kid, and Laxus went through a super rebellious phase. During those years, they were both far to self-absorbed to really pay attention to each other. But, once they did, it was a pretty immediate shift. So, who knows?" I try to picture a wild Mira, but I can't quite wrap my head around the sweet girl being anything but what she currently is. A rebellious Laxus, however, is not a difficult thing for my imagination, at all.

"Man, I'm super tired!" I groan out, after a few moments of companionable silence.

"I'm not surprised," Levy smiles at me. "Even I'm pretty beat, although, that's probably partially because we'd be in the middle of personal study on a normal day. As much as I love classes, even I get tired."

"I kind of wish personal study would be canceled, today," Lisanna groans.

"Again, with complaints against study time," I look to Levy, who laughs.

"Yep! I'm telling you, none of them get it!"

"So, if this fighting is Laxus' way of teaching, are we going to get in trouble for not participating?"

"Nah, they actually probably prefer it. He'll make us all fight sometimes, but he gets just as into the fighting as the others, out there. When we participate they have to rein in their attacks, and that makes all of them grumpy."

"Is this how Laxus teaches each level?"

"No. This class is the only one that ends up like this. Erza would never let this happen on her level, and Wendy and Romeo are way too relaxed to have an issue like this. And from what I understand, whenever Laxus is with the elementals during their hour of private study, he keeps it pretty formal. I guess saying that they do this everyday is a bit unfair, I'd say out of five class days, two to three, each week, end up like this. Really, I think Natsu and Laxus, more than everyone else, are just way to stir crazy at this time."

"Gotcha. Will it end anytime soon?"

Levy takes a second and checks the time. "Well, they've already wasted half of the class hour. I imagine they'll go at least another ten minutes, then remember what they're supposed to be doing and pull us back out."

Levy's prediction is spot on. Almost to the minute she'd predicted, a knock sounds on the door. "Gray-sama sent Juvia to get you guys!" Juvia states, peeking her head through the doorway. We all follow her out, Happy perching on my shoulder.

The smell of smoke permeates the air. I make my way to sit in front of a pouting Natsu. Happy leaps from my shoulder to greet him.

"Hey, Natsu! Did you win?"

Natsu mumbles something incoherent. I guess not, then?

"Alright, ladies. Sorry about the delay," Laxus stands with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now that Natsu's sorry ass has been beat into submission, let's continue with today's lesson." I hear Happy talking Natsu down, once more. I pull my lacrima tablet out and try to take notes as Laxus begins discussing the elemental class.

"The elemental class is one of the strongest, as far as brute strength is concerned," he states, "But, when faced with this classification in battle, the best way to gain an advantage is to find a way to use an elemental of opposing strength to that which you are faced with. For example, one reason Gray and Natsu are so well matched in battle is because Natsu uses elemental fire magic, and Gray uses Ice make magic. Gajeel's metal attacks are weaker against my lightning, because of the attraction principle involved in his metal. Similarly, Juvia's water is weak to my lightning. While many of you don't have elemental powers, your ingenuity could be a huge help. Levy, for example, uses solid-script, but if she uses it to create an element, she can either strengthen an ally's elemental attack, or clash with an enemy's. Is this all making sense, Lucy?"

I nod my head, grateful that yet another teacher has taken the time to put their lessons into a very basic sense. I recognize that the lecture portion of each class has probably been a bit more simplified, than usual, for my benefit.

The next few minutes pass in a like manner, with Laxus proposing scenarios and having various students respond to how they would react with their magic.

"So, Lucy," Laxus directs his question at me, "If you were faced against a fire wielder, similar to Natsu, what's a tactic you could use?"

I think about it for a second. "Well, one of my spirits is Aquarius. I suppose if I could locate a water source, summoning her would be my best bet. She could use her control of water to douse any flames."

"Excellent," Laxus states, giving me a nod of approval. I beam brightly, only to turn and glare at Natsu after he mumbles something about his flames being too strong for that.

"Juvia quite successfully proved earlier that even your flames can be put out, Natsu," I snap. Laxus grins at me, before concluding his lesson.

He reminds each of us to take advantage of individual study time, before disappearing down the stairs. Everyone groans as they move over to the tables, grabbing books and pulling out their lacrima tablets. I walk over to the bookshelves. Levy gives me a quick tour of how to find the books I need. They are divided by magical classification. She pulls out: _Judging a Book by Its Cover: a basic guide on rewriting and disabling enchantments,_ the book Freed had assigned work from. I thank her as she grabs a stack of books and moves over to a table.

I look through the sections, quickly, before grabbing a book titled: _Secrets of the Summoner: sensing souls and speaking with spirits._ I take it and move towards a table. Natsu and happy raise their hands and call me over. I smile and sit next to them, eagerly propping the book open. I flip through the pages, quietly taking stock of the various chapters, within. Some appear to center around general information. Although, I do eventually come to a chapter on Celestial wizards. I eagerly begin reading about the process and importance of establishing a contract between both parties.

"Psst," comes a not so quiet or subtle hiss from beside me. I furrow my brows together, trying to ignore the interruption to my studies. However, it comes again, this time accompanied by a poke to my cheek. "Lucy," it adds in, this time.

I glare towards the two faces that eagerly await my acknowledgment, "What?!"

"What are you doing, Lucy?" Happy chirps.

"What you should be – studying!"

"Yeah, but _what?_ " Natsu pushes.

I sigh, my hand running down my face in exasperation. "I'm reading about how to form a contract between a spirit and a key-holder."

"That sounds pretty cool, right Happy?"

"Oh, yeah! I wanna see it happen!"

"Lucy?" another voice asks quietly. I am beyond surprised to realize that it is Loke who spoke to me.

"Loke! Hi! What can I do for you?"

"Besides continue looking beautiful?"

I roll my eyes, despite the blush dusting over my body.

"I just, I overheard your conversation and I was curious if you could tell me if I heard you correctly?"

"Um, ok? Which part did you want me to clarify?"

"The part about the contract? Between who did you say it was?"

"Between a spirt and a key-holder? Why?"

"Oh, I just, well. I've never heard of celestial spirits and their . . . holders, described as such."

"Well, the book doesn't call them that. I've just been trying to come up with a better description than what the book says."

"What does the book say?" Happy asks, innocently.

"Well, it calls the holder a master. Somehow, that just seems, wrong, to me."

"Why?" Loke asks me. His question isn't flippant. Loke seems genuinely invested in my answer.

I bite my lip for a second, really thinking about how to explain my answer.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's naïve of me. After all, I am so new to this world I doubt I have any sort of right to a real opinion, but, to be called a 'master' of someone, it just seems wrong. If there is something I learned today, it is that there are many forms of magic. And, I suppose some of the kinds we've learned about, well, they could absolutely be called masters of their element, or type. But, the type of magic I use, calls forth spirits. But, that doesn't make me better or worse than whoever it is I bring forward. Just because these spirits live in another world doesn't mean that they aren't people, too. I've had only a little time to think about it, but I've been pondering all day what it means to be a Celestial Spirit Wizard. And, to me, I think it means that, rather than a person who can call forth a walking shield, I'm a holder of something precious. Not only do I hold a literal key to bridging two separate worlds, but I have been entrusted the care of spirits I hope will come to think of me as a friend. So, instead of calling myself their master, I'd like to imagine, I'm their holder, as responsible for their care and protection as bringing them forth would make them for mine. Perhaps all of this is silly, but, I guess, growing up how I did made me really aware of how problematic it is to suppose oneself better than another. I'd much rather be an equal than a dictator." All three of the boys surrounding me give me a smile.

"That's definitely what Fairy Tail is all about," Natsu says. "Just because we fight a lot, especially to prove who is most powerful, doesn't mean that we don't understand one another. We fight because we are all friends, for our friends."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy grins at his partner.

Loke is quiet, observing me. "Lucy," He eventually states, "I don't think it matters how long you've known about your powers, or how long any of us here have known you. I am so happy that Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus and Capricorn will have you for a mas- for a key-holder. I just wish every spirit had the same blessing. Promise me you'll grow strong enough to find more of," he breaks off for a brief second, almost like he had to hold back from saying something. "Well, more keys."

I smile, brightly, "You know, I just read something a minute ago, about Celestial Wizards. It mentions that when making a contract, it is essential for Celestial Wizards to always remember the worth of their word. It says that you can tell the caliber of one of us, by the extent to which we stand by our word and keep our promises. I've decided that my word is going to be a sacred thing. So, when I promise you, Loke, that I'll grow strong enough to hold onto as many keys as I can find and treasure, I mean it. I promise that I won't stop until I have gathered as many Celestial friends as do not already belong to another worthy wizard as possible." At the end of my statement I extend my hand out to Loke.

He looks down in surprise, before taking my offering. There is something odd about the feel of his hand in mine. However, I don't have much time to discover what or why, as his hand only shakes mine once, briskly, before slipping away. "Sorry for distracting you from your reading, Lucy, I'll leave you be, once more."

"It wasn't you who interrupted me, first," I state, as he stands and moves away. I turn to the real perpetrators of distraction, who are looking anywhere but at me. I turn back to my book to continue reading about contracts. The chapter is actually a bit mundane. I am not sure what I have been expecting, maybe a bit of blood, or a magical pen that writes a name into the stars. But, really, the contracts described seem like little more than the type I've been exposed to, by my father, for the last several years. At least I'll be well prepared for one aspect of the magical realm. _Thanks Dad, I guess._ I think, a touch sardonically. The hour is nearing its ending as I come to the next chapter, one on sensing spirits. I close the book, as the rest of the room begins to head for the stairs. I check with Levy, to see if we are allowed to borrow the books from here. She assures me that it will be absolutely fine, and with a smile we head down, together, to dinner.

The first thing I notice when we get downstairs is that everybody looks exhausted. More than just Natsu are crowding the bar, in search of Mira's dinner. When she gives the go ahead for people to begin serving themselves, the whole room goes into a flurry of motion. As quickly as humanly, well, wizardly possible, everyone rushes to a seating place with a plate full of food, digging in, hurriedly. And yet, their hurry carries with it the contradictory lethargy of people well worked. I make my way to the bar and begin to serve myself.

"Here you are, Lucy! Some remedies for headaches and the like!" Mira calls out, handing me a small box. I grab it, listening to the small clinking of glass within.

"Thank you _so_ much, Mira!" She just waves me away with her flawless smile. I move over to sit next to Natsu. Somehow, despite all the friends I've made today, sitting with him comes the most naturally to me. Natsu and Happy are too busy digging into their food, in the most disgusting manner imaginable, to really notice me sit next to them.

Dinner is a delicious spicy chicken curry, nothing extremely fancy but absolutely scrumptious. I have to stop to take a drink every now and then, unaccustomed to the level of spice presented in the bowl. Natsu, however, doesn't stop for a single breath. He continues shoving food down his throat. When he finished his first bowl, he rushes to the bar to beg seconds, going so far as to ask for more chili powder. I stare in shock as he continues to eat with the same level of gusto. I eat as much as I can, but I can't finish my bowl. Natsu seems to notice me then, as I push around the remainders with my chopsticks.

"Are you gonna finish that?" He asks me, eagerly.

I simply push my bowl his way in answer. With a cheer of triumph, he downs the remainder of my bowl and leans back, letting out a loud sigh of satisfaction. A glance around the room shows that just about everyone else has finished eating. In fact, Makarov is moving towards the stage.

"Well, Brats!" He shouts, loudly. "I'm glad everyone survived the day, despite the slight shift in schedule. You're all released for the evening. Remember to be in your own room by midnight. Other than that, the evening is yours! Classes will fall into their normal routine, tomorrow. Now, the night is still young! Cana! How about another contest?" With little more said than that, he moves to grab a barrel and join Cana. I don't know how I feel about the master of the school engaging thoughtlessly a drinking contest with an underage drinker, but I guess maybe that's just the way Fairy Tail is. The rest of the room begins to shift.

"So, Lucy," Natsu asks, suddenly, "Can we still talk?" It takes me a second to understand what he means.

"Oh! Yeah! I'd love that! I want to hear all about Igneel!"

"Well then, come on!" He says, eagerly. He grabs my hand and pulls me from the room. Happy lands on his shoulder as he moves.

"Where are we going?"

"My room!" He calls back with a grin. He pulls me to the boy's dorms, Fairy Halls.

"So, how are room assignments, here?" I ask, curiously.

"The popsicle and Loke sleep on the left, here. Jet and Droy are on the right. Me and Metal-head sleep directly above Loke and Gray," I shiver at the look of mischief in his eyes as he states that, "And lastly, Elfman and Romeo are above jet and Droy, opposite me." We reach his room, and he pushes the door open.

The room is completely and utterly different from what I had seen when I had entered mine and Levy's. While the layout appears pretty much the same, the set-up is very different. For one, I can only see half of the room. To the right of the bathroom, a solid metal partition splits the room in two.

"What's up with the Iron curtain?" I ask Natsu, confused.

"That's Gajeel's doing. He likes his privacy. And since he's the Iron Dragon Slayer, well, he can do pretty much whatever he wants with the element."

"I see. So, this half, here, is your area?"

"Yup!" Happy and Natsu smile at me, speaking in unison. I take in the room, slowly. The walls have several little mementos tacked up, here and there, giving the room a somewhat cluttered feel. The floor doesn't appear to have too many messes. Where my bed faces Levy's, Natsu's bed lies directly against his wall, underneath a large window.

"Jealous! You have a window?" Natsu looks at me, funnily.

"You do, too, Lucy. Everybody has one." I think back to my room and realize that with all of Levy's bookshelves, our windows must be completely covered up.

"Huh. Well, I'll have to see if Levy can move just a few of her bookshelves. I've always appreciated having a window to look out from, or to keep open as I sleep. Natural breezes are the very best."

"You definitely should do that!" Natsu states, agreeing with me. "Then Happy can come visit you easier!"

I smile at my little exceed friend. "Sure! You're always welcome, Happy!"

"Thanks, Lucy! Hopefully you can have some fish for me every now and then!" I roll my eyes but nod. Natsu gestures towards his bed, and I take a seat bellow the window. He joins me, leaning his head back, against his headboard.

"So, Igneel. Tell me all about him?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Well, I'm not totally sure where to start."

"How about how you came to be his son? I mean, I am assuming that he isn't your birth father?"

Natsu grins, "Nah. But that's not really what matters. Okay. So, I actually don't remember exactly how we met. Honestly, It was kind of like, one day I woke up and Igneel was just there. I don't know who I was before then, if I had a family, or not. The only thing I know is my last name, Dragneel. I assumed for a long time that it had something to do with the language of the dragons. But, when I asked Igneel what it meant, he just laughed at me. Apparently, Dragneel is my family's name. But, he wouldn't tell me anything else when I asked, said he'd tell me when I got older. Except, he disappeared several years ago."

"What do you mean he disappeared?"

"I mean, he disappeared. I fell asleep one night, curled under his wing, only to wake up, without my dad, the next morning."

"That's strange. So, you woke up all alone?"

"Not exactly. I woke up in a clearing with two others, Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel's dad, Metalicana, and Wendy's mom, Grandeeney, disappeared the same night as Igneel. The three of us actually grew up somewhat together. The thing about dragons is they have these things called nests. My dad was the drake in our nest. Grandeeney and Metalicana, a mated pair, were his closest friends, and, though not by blood, lived like his siblings. Even though us slayers were all adopted by the dragons, we consider one another family. The two of them are like cousins to me. I think I mentioned earlier that the two of them are considered hatchlings? That's basically the draconic form of siblings. Is this making sense?"

I try to take in everything that Natsu is saying, but I guess he had begun to sense a little confusion on my part. I ponder his words and nod, slowly. "I think so. Although, I still don't really understand what happened to your dragons."

Natsu gives me a sad smile. "Trust me, if I knew that, I'd sleep much better at night. We don't know why they left us, or where they went. But, they left us together. They actually left us a short distance from town. We only had to wander a bit before we discovered Fairy Tail. The crazy thing is, all three of us remember, just a little, two other dragons as well as slayers. But, they were gone from the nest before our parents disappeared. So, we don't know who they are or how to find them. We're just positive that there are two more of us, at least, somewhere. We've always wondered if maybe finding them would help us find our own parents. Although, they could be in the exact same boat as us. Someday we'll know."

"You sound pretty sure."

"Oh, I am. I never give up on anything, Luce. I'm not gonna rest until I've found my dad and discovered why he left me. Whatever the reason, and no matter how angry I am that they're gone, I know my dad would never have left me without a good reason. Dad was the one who taught me, after all, that family is everything. I trust he had a reason."

"You know," I say, thoughtfully, "you may seem like a bit of a hot head, but, I can tell you really care about family, Natsu. And not just your dad. You love your fairy tail family."

"Of course. When my dad disappeared, this became my home. I've been able to grow stronger, but, also, Makarov lets us search for our parents. You probably don't know this, but before Fairy tail and the other schools were schools, they were guilds, back when magic wasn't myth and wizards and witches weren't burned at stakes."  
"Really? I had no idea! How has the history affected things?"

"Well, long ago the guilds would get many job requests, which wizards would take on. Anybody, particularly those without magic, could request jobs. But, now, since they have no idea we exist outside, any requests that could be made are within the hidden magical world. During the breaks, sometimes even on weekends, Gramps lets us take on jobs. It's an opportunity for younger students to pair up with more experienced students and gain magical experience. It also lets students figure out what they want to do after they finish school."

"What kind of options are there?"

"Well, obviously, there are teaching jobs. A huge chunk of Fairy Tail students become teachers because they don't want to leave here. There are also representatives of Fairy Tail, the small guild portion of Fairy Tail, that go out doing various tasks. Like, Erza's boyfriend, Jellal."

"Wait, Erza has a boyfriend?!"

Natsu laughs, "Oh, yeah. She does. Though I don't know how anyone could be with her. She's terrifying. But, anyways, Erza has a boyfriend, Jellal, who graduated from Fairy Tail last year. However, he's such a powerful wizard that he's actually a representative, working with the magic council and army. Last I heard from Erza, he goes around tracking down rogue wizards."

"That's crazy! What other kind of representatives are there?"

"Well, there are the representatives of the board. There is a main one for each type of magic taught in school. I'm not actually sure what they do, you'd best ask Levy when you get a chance."

"I guess that makes sense," I smile, "Levy seems to know everything about, well, everything. But, I'm still a little confused about what students do after they finished."

"Yeah, I guess it is a little confusing. Because, at face value, Fairy Tail is a school. The campus is dedicated towards education. But the school takes on job requests. Some graduates join the board to do these assignments, or join other organizations, retaining the Fairy Tail title, to bring in more jobs or do a single job, tied to Fairy Tail's name."

"I sort of get it, but I guess I'll ask Levy for a more in-depth explanation, later. Or, perhaps, even just see if she has a book." I smile at him.

"Probably best. Especially since, I really wanna hear you explain something, now."

"Really? What could I possibly have to tell you?"

"Your story," He smiles, "You said you'd tell me, earlier."

I blush a little. "It's really not that great," I state, awkwardly.

"What's that matter? I don't care if your past is good, bad, or awkward. I just care that it's yours. How is it that you didn't know you had magic? How did you end up here with nothing more than a single bag? I'm seriously dying to know, Luce!"

"Well, I guess it all kind of goes back to several years ago for me, as well. My mom died when I was pretty young. My dad, I'm pretty sure, isn't a wizard. However, in the non-magical world, my dad is a big deal. He started a lot of companies, particularly the Hearfilia Railroads. Which means, I grew up in a mansion. The little I remember from my life _before_ Mom died, is happy. Now that I know it wasn't all a dream, I know it was filled calling on Mom's spirits and enjoying life. But, she died. Honestly, I don't even really know how. I just know she was sick. But, after she died, Dad changed. Where before he seemed happy and eager to play and let go, he grew hard and cold. He must have turned against magic, pouring himself into his business and doing his best to force it on me as well. I wasn't allowed to go to public school; I was forced to learn more than the usual subjects. He made me take many business classes. I was even taught 'proper decorum' for ladies. Which means, he brought in the worst tutors imaginable to shove manners and other useless things down my throat. I always had to dress in stuffy clothing, and I became little more than an item to sell off for a profit."

"What do you mean by that? He wasn't going to sell you like, as a slave, right?"

"Not exactly. I mean, I don't think marriage is supposed to be slavery. But, what my dad wanted was to use my potential marriage as a means to better his business. Just yesterday, which, by the way, was my birthday, I was handed a contract and told I had to sign it. Dad has this plan to marry me off to this other company, making it so that, with our marriage, the businesses combine their wealth. But, I'd really rather not be handed off in such a way."

"I can't believe that! He actually wanted to just, send you away to make more money?"

"Yep! Happy Birthday to me!"

"I'm so sorry, Lucy! But, then, how did you end up here, instead?"

"Well, while I was waiting for him in his office, I opened a drawer and found two letters addressed to me, one was from my mother, the second from Master Makarov. The first was written just before my Mom died, the second was sent out two years ago, inviting me to attend, here."

"I can't believe he kept those from you!"

"I can. Father is cruel. But, that doesn't matter, now. I took the letters, packed a bag of clothes and jewelry and climbed down the vines from my room. Once I was far enough from home, I sold some jewelry for cash and bought a ticket straight here. I rode the train through the night and, voila! Here I am."

"I hate the train," Natsu says, going a little green.

"Why?"

"Natsu gets motion sick," Happy states, sleepily, speaking for the first time in several moments.

"I'm sorry," I say, noticing Natsu looking queasy just talking about it, "But, we're not actually moving, so don't puke on me!" He nods, slowly.

"Sorry, I just don't do well with motion, at all. But, let's see… you came overnight. That means you must be really tired! No wonder you fell asleep on your desk, earlier!"

"Yeah, that combined with all of the magic I've never really used before, well, let's just say, I'm completely drained!"

"I don't blame you, Lucy. It's still a bit early, but if you want, I can walk you to your place, now, so you can get some sleep?"

"I'd really like that, but I still haven't even seen everything I wanted to, like the recreation hall."

"Don't worry, I can show you all of that, tomorrow."

"Well then, sure, let's head over to my room. Or," I begin, shifting a little on the bed, "I'm worried I'll fall asleep right here!"

Natsu laughs, quietly, "I don't mind sharing my bed with you, but you'd have to sneak in. Erza does a room check, every night."

I blush at Natsu's words. "Don't worry, Natsu, I have no intention of sneaking into your bed!"

He laughs again, "Fair enough," I'm about to relax when he winks and adds, "I'll just have to sneak into yours."

"Natsu!" I hiss, smacking his arm, lightly. He jumps up, avoiding a second slap and holds his hand out to me.

"Happy's gonna be asleep for hours. Come on, I'll take you back, now."

I give Happy a very gentle stroke, before taking Natsu's hand and standing.

We don't encounter anyone until we are just about to my room. Natsu mumbles something incoherent and, just before we reach the door, it opens and Gajeel steps out, calling behind him,

"Thanks for helping me with that assignment, Shrimp!" He steps past us, grunting at Natsu and nodding at me.

"Gajeel," I say in acknowledgement before walking into my room with Natsu.

"Hi, Levy!" I call out, moving towards her. She is moving around a few of her books. She turns and looks over her shoulder.

"Hey, Lucy! I wondered when you'd be back!"

"Sorry! Natsu and I got caught, talking!" She looks between the two of us, almost knowingly.

"I see. Hey, Natsu! Happy isn't with you guys?"

"Nah, he fell asleep while we were talking. Lucy looked like she was about to crash, so I brought her back. Don't want Erza ripping my head off on Lucy's first night!"

"I don't blame you! And I'm grateful! Poor Lucy has had a crazy enough day."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hopeless. Thanks guys." I roll my eyes as I walk to set my books, tablet, and the box of Mira's remedies down on a small nightstand by my bed. "Oh, Levy, I wanted to ask you. Do we have windows?"

"Huh?" Levy asks confused, for a brief moment, before smacking her forehead. "Oh, goodness! I'm sorry, Lucy! I forget that some people actually prefer to have their window's open! I get so frustrated by the wind blowing my books around that I keep them shut, and then I ran out of space, so I just covered them!"

"Oh, don't worry! I came in and interrupted your routine! I just, well, growing up how I did, confined and all, it always meant a lot to me to be able to stare out my window," I mumble awkwardly.

"I completely understand. Let's see," She looks at the bookshelves by me bed, then to Natsu. "Could you stick around for a few moments and help me get Lucy's half cleared up?"

"Sure!" He says with a grin. He leans closer and whispers quietly, "It will make sneaking in a little bit easier."  
I smack Natsu before turning to Levy. "If you move all of the bookshelves, what will you do with them?"

"Hmm, well, I was thinking that, maybe, we could put them in the middle of the room? I don't exactly want to block off our sides of the room, I'd love to stay up chatting every now and then, but If we lined them up on my side of the room, it would add a small partition and, we could clear off a couple of the middle shelves, kind of like a window into each side. If you ever crazy need privacy you could put some things on the shelves to block things. We could get a couch or something to put somewhere, as well, so that when we want to talk, we can sit together?"

"That sounds perfect, Levy!" I squeal.

Natsu chuckles. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who needs privacy, Levy," Natsu winks. Surprisingly, she blushes. I don't really get the story, there, but I move past it quickly, excited to get to work. Natsu helps the two of us move around the bookshelves. Surprisingly, Levy clears out the shelves above her bed as well, adding them to our makeshift partition. The end result is very unique, but suits us, well. By the time we finish, I can tell I'm at the very end of my rope. Levy pushes aside a small section of a shelf, leaving me room to place my small collection. I slip them into place, before hugging her, gently.

"Thanks for being so quick to accommodate me, Levy. You shouldn't have to, but it means the world to me." She grins at me and states something about how it was nothing.

I turn to Natsu with a warm smile, "And you, thank you for your help. And for talking with me. It was nice to tell someone about where I come from. I also loved hearing about your dad. I hope we can have more conversations in the future."

"Well, duh! You're my family now, Luce! Plus, I promised I'd show you the Rec Hall, tomorrow. We can talk plenty then and before class and while we eat breakfast and while we eat-"

"I get it! We can talk!" I cut in, smiling.

"Good!" He turns to Levy, "Have a good night!" Then back to me, ruffling my bangs a bit as he moves towards my bed, "Make sure you get enough sleep!" He calls, opening my window. I watch in confusion for a brief second before realizing his intention.

"Wait, Natsu! Use the do-" But, It's too late. With a smirk and a wink Natsu pushes himself out the window. I rush over, staring through the night as I see his figure running towards Fairy Halls.

With a sigh, I collapse on my bed and groan, loudly, "Why do I get the feeling I'm _really_ going to regret opening access to my window?"

* * *

 **Well, guys! There you had a very VERY long chapter!**

 **I had a good (if not long) time writing it! Thank you to AL of you who reviewed/favorited/followed my story! I appreciate ALL of you!**

 **See you VERY soon! (PROMISE!)**

 **~M**

 **Now, For my responses to you lovely reviewers:**

 **Firefly9917: I fully intend on making LisXBix be a thing EVENTUALLY. But, there might be some stuff that happens BEFORE then. I completely adore the thunder legion with the Strauss siblings as well. As for your comment about my responses. Each of your reviews means the world to me. The least I can do is express that through a response.**

 **HelloJawsie: I was really worried that my story isn't unique. SO I appreciate your reassurance.**

 **Gigi-San28: I am glad that you binge read. I definitely do the same when I like a story! About the sketches. They are officially on Tumblr, along with several other fairy tail drawings I have done. (Although my Twitter has the more quality pictures). There are links on my profile, but I will also make sure they are included in this chapter. Just keep in mind, the sketches are sketchy.**

 **Crystal Kitty842: I apologize for not updating sooner. It certainly was not my intention. But, I remember getting your review and it brightened my day. The relationship building is a huge deal to me, so I'm glad it meets with your approval!**

 **Valerioux: Believe me when I say that Lucy's strength is something I have every intention of developing. I have many opinions about her strength in anime/manga. I believe she is stronger than anybody gives her credit for. My intention with my story is to build on that strength, with twists of my own.**

 **Larissa: I appreciated your comment. Believe me, I want Lucy to figure out Loke DESPERATELY. Every sentence I have to write with him not being home, being stranded, being alone, being sad (which this chapter had plenty of) … well, it breaks my heart to write. I don't know how much of that depressing content I can write before I snap.**

 **TheJSmooth: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciated the fact that you commented reactions as you read through each chapter. That totally made my day to read. As you made them I got a good look at how my readers are feeling, which I totally appreciated.**

 **Startailsbomber: Every time a reader says they read it in one go, my heart becomes very happy. I do the same thing, with stories that I LIKE. So, it makes me happy.**

 **Valythe: Your review made me happy. I feel the love this story gets, I just feel horrible you had to wait so long for more.**

 **FantasyDreamer06: First off, don't worry about skimming through the schedule. If I didn't write it, I probably would have as well. It is there more for my crazy self, who needed to intensely plan things out in order to avoid contradictions later one. I am so glad you belong to the slow relationship build camp. I definitely appreciate when a story, especially one that deals with them still in their later teen years, takes their relationship slow. It's more realistic.**

 **: One of my biggest fears in writing has been that I will lose the characters, in my attempts to write the unique story. It is a difficult balance to achieve, but your praise makes me feel just a little bit more confident in my story. So, thank you.**

 **Beefcakebarbierenewed: Trust me when I say you have not seen the last of the NaLu! They will develop and get better from here!**

 **Ravenqueen162: I am sorry it took so long to update! But thank you for your kind words! Lucy is only going to get stronger and NaLu is going to burn! (In a good way)**

 **Guest: When I got your review I was sick, tired and watching a show with my younger sister. I was so worried that your review would be negative, after all, one can only get so many positives before somebody disagrees, right? So, I made my sister read your review to me…twice, because I didn't believe it, it was so nice. I have put in a lot of effort, especially when it comes to backstory and structure. Therefore, your approval of said aspects really made me happy. Your review was a light on a very dark day.**


End file.
